All is Fear in Love and War
by Krys Berm
Summary: Jasper is a Confederate soldier who stumbles across a girl, Bella, and her wounded brother. He helps them and begins to fall for the girl. What happens when he finds out they're from the Union? A.H. JxB & EmxR, Edward and Alice will also make appearances
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So, I hope they like my new story...**

**Emmett: Of course they will! I'm in it!**

**Me: *chuckles* Sure are big boy. But I don't own any of you, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Emmett: Soooo?**

**Me: Never mind. Let's just let them read the story.**

UNKNOWN POV

I just arrived home yesterday after a year of doing my duty in the Confederate army. It was nice being home, but I enjoy the fight. I enjoy doing my duty. I was going to be home for around a month, and seeing how restless I was sitting in the house after only a day I don't know how I'm gonna make it a whole month. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and exited my house.

I lived in a house not far from my parent's ranch. It was a two story house. The first floor held a living area, dining room, kitchen and a den, which contained my large collection of books. The second floor held three rooms and a bathroom. I didn't need such a big house but my parents insisted that I move into it so when I get married it would be prepared. Honestly I would have been happy with a one story house with two rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen , dining room, and a living area where I could also put my books, but you've never had to deal with my mother and I'll tell you know fighting with her is like trying to get through to a Yankee.

When we bought the house it was fairly run down but my father and I renovated it. That was something I definitely enjoyed, I love working with my hands. My mother had us paint the house white and the shutters blue. The porch wrapped around the house and rocking chairs I had made sat in the front. My favorite part of the house, besides the den, was the balcony that I had on the second floor. I loved grabbin' a book and sitting out there at night, the sound of nature making music for me. I was so calming.

I walked through the wet grass towards the small stable that my father and I built near my house. As I entered it I heard my horse, Cassiel, whinny in greeting.

"Hey there boy," I said, my Texan accent rolling off my tongue naturally as I spoke. I ran my hand along the top of his muzzle as he let out a snort in response.

I walked away getting my saddle, the headstall and the reigns before entering Cass's stall. Cassiel means "speed of God"; I had named him after the angel Cassiel, who was the angel of temperance as well as peace and harmony. I found it in one of the books I was reading.

After I got Cass ready for the ride I lead him out of the stable and hopped on him. With that we took off towards the forest trail that was by the house. Cass was an amazing and loyal horse. He stayed with me throughout this whole year and not once did he falter when he heard the shots of battle.

I allowed my mind to stray as Cass steadily walked down the small path. After several minutes I was so absorbed in thought I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding, which was a rare thing for me. If I did such a thing during battle I would surely be killed. That is when I saw her. I was so wrapped up in myself I hadn't heard her.

She was beautiful despite her rough appearance. Her long brown hair was disheveled and her clothes were torn. Her beautiful face was covered with smudges of dirt and mud that matched the color of her eyes, but all of that did not faze me. It wasn't till then that I saw the smears and stains of blood that covered her hands and most of her clothes. I now noticed the tears that were falling down her cheeks rapidly. I jumped off Cass with speed I didn't know I had and ran to her.

"Are you okay there darlin'? Where are you hurt?" I asked her almost frantically as I searched for any wounds she had. She didn't answer, just shook her head 'no'.

"My brother-" She broke off with a sob.

"Your bother? What do you mean darlin'? He's the one that got hurt?" I questioned. She nodded her head. "What happened? Did those damn Yankees get 'em?" I seethed. I noticed her flinch at the way I said Yankees but ignored it.

"Help." She replied before turning and walking away quickly. I grabbed Cass's reigns and followed her. When I got to her she was leaning over a large figure.

The large figure was a man. He had the same brown hair as the girl. He was well built and looked like he'd been in a hella've a fight. Blood covered his face, and he appeared to have several shots, on to his shoulder and the other to his hip. He looked very pale, he was dying.

"Please help." The girl asked me meekly. She caressed the man's face and he let out a groan.

"Bells?" The man asked hazily. "Bella?" That must be her name, and what a perfect name it was.

"Yes Emmy. It's me. I found help. Please fight just a little more." She pleaded.

"I'm so ti-tired." His eyes drooped.

"NO! Stay awake." She shrieked at him before turning to me. "Please help him Sir! Please!" She begged me.

"Okay darlin'. I'm gonna need to move you…" I trailed off.

"Emmett. His name is Emmett and I'm Isabella. I'm sorry I didn't-" I cut her off.

"Don't worry, you had other things on your mind, but I am gonna have ta move him now."

"Thank you!" She launched her small frame at me. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she hugged me. It felt so right and I sighed in content before she released me.

"No problem, darlin'." I told her before bending down to her brother. "I'm gonna move ya now Emmett. I'm gonna need ya to try your best to push yourself up, okay?" I asked him. He gave me a quick nod and I maneuvered myself to a good position to heft him up.

"On three. One. Two. Three." I pulled him up as he pushed. I let out a whistle and Cass trotted over to me. "Miss Isabella, can you get on the horse?" I asked her gently.

"Please, just call me Bella, and yes I can." She responded. Even with the dirt on her face I could see a slight blush come to her face.

"I'm gonna help Emmett here get up then you'll go behind him. Okay?" She nodded and I moved Emmett towards Cass. "Ya ready?" I asked and he replied with a grunt. I hefted him up on to the horse before helping Bella up. When she was positioned safely I grabbed the reigns and set off towards my house.

************** Page Break******************

I heard a sharp intake of breath as we made it to my house.

"Ya okay there darlin'?" I asked her worriedly.

"Yes, it's just…your house, it's beautiful." She replied sheepishly.

"Well thank ya darlin'." I chuckled at her shyness. I tied Cassiel to the banister by his trough so he could get a drink of water before helping Bella and Emmett off his back.

Emmett would hiss in pain as I tried my hardest to carry him up the stairs to a room. Bella scuttled behind us letting out words of comfort to her brother. Making it up the stairs we entered into one of the guest bedrooms and I sat Emmett on the bed.

"I'm going to have to remove your clothes to take out the bullets." I told him before turning to Bella. "I'm gonna need you to go downstairs and go into the kitchen. Boil some water on the stove and then bring it up in a bowl. Also grab a towel and another bowl of water so we can wipe away the blood. Can you do that for me darlin'?" I asked her tentatively. She nodded quickly before scurrying out of the room.

"I'm gonna have to take these off. I'll get you some new clothes, although they might be a tad snug." Emmett let out a rough chuckle and allowed me to pull off his clothes.

His shirt came off first. I could see his shoulder wound clearer now. It didn't look to deep but it was enough to cause a good amount of blood to come out. Next I helped him stand. Undoing his pants, they fell to the ground leaving him in nothing but his undergarments. I helped him lay down before covering his lower half with a sheet.

"I'll be right back. I need to grab a few things." Again he let out a grunt, so I got up and took off out the door. First thing I grabbed was a bottle of whiskey. I grabbed another towel and brought it in Emmett's room before leaving again. Next thing I grabbed was my knife. I took it to the fire place and let the flames lick at the metal.

"What are you doing?" Bella's voice startled me.

"This makes it safer darlin'." I replied smoothly.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused, her eyebrows were drawn together in concentration.

"There are germs on it darlin'. The flames take it away so when I take the bullet out Emmett won't get an infection." I told her.

"Oh. I'm gonna bring this up to the room." She said hurriedly before running up the stairs. She tripped slightly before catching herself.

After heating the night I went and got a needle and thread. I did the same thing with the needle as I did knife and went upstairs to tend to Emmett.

As I neared the room the door was cracked and I heard them whispering.

"Do you think?" Emmett whispered roughly.

"I don't know. Just don't say anything, okay?" Bella replied softly. I guess he answered with a nod because he didn't reply. I knocked softly on the door to make them aware of my presence and then entered.

I slowly entered into the room and walked towards the two sitting on the bed, looking slightly uncomfortable. Bella had a wet towel pressed to Emmett's face. Most of the blood that was once evident had been washed away.

"I'm gonna start by cleaning out the wounds a bit, okay?" I told Emmett. He nodded in return and I prepared my things.

Opening the bottle of whiskey I handed it to Bella who looked at me like I was insane.

"Give it to Emmett. The drunker he gets the better. It'll distract him from the pain." I informed herpatiently. She nodded before making Emmett drink it.

I placed extra sheets under the side that Emmett's wounds were on before dunking a clean washcloth in the hot water. I took it and wrung the water out over his wounds, cleaning away any dirt that was in it. I scrubbed it slightly to remove the dried blood.

"It looks like it stopped bleeding so that is good, and the bullet isn't in deep so it shouldn't be too hard to get 'em out." I informed them. I grabbed my knife and turned back to Emmett slowly.

"I won lie to ya, this is gonna hurt somethin fierce. I'm gonna have to use the tip of this here knife to pry out the bullet. I'm gonna give you this belt. You need to bite down on it gently and as the pain increases you go ahead and bite harder, alright?" I told him. Again he nodded and I placed the belt in his mouth.

"Imma do your shoulder first." I said before bringing the knife up to his wound. I placed the tip in the bullet sized hole until the metal hit metal.

Emmett didn't cry out like I expected him to. He simply winced and bit on the smooth leather in his mouth. I've seen many wounded during battle and every time one was tended to, their screams would ring out and I could swear they would be heard for miles away.

"Emmett, look at me." I suddenly heard Bella's angelic voice as I worked on the bullet. Emmett must have looked at her because she continued. "Good, you're doing so good Em Bear. You're so brave." Tears were streaming down her face and I wanted so badly to wipe them away as she held his hand I wasn't working on.

Bella stroked Emmett's face gently as she spoke encouraging words to him. Finally after several minutes I managed to get the first bullet out safely.

"One out one to go." I declared. "You're doin mighty well, sir. Don't worry I'll fix you up right quick and in a hurry."

I wiped the blade on a sheet and brought it to his hip cautiously. While digging into his wound Emmett released a whimper.

"Hey Em, do you remember how we used to sit in Momma's garden at night and look at the stars? We would talk and talk, do you remember Emmett?" Bella spoke softly, a hint of desperation in her voiceas she attempted to comfort him and ease the pain. Emmett released another whimper but I don't think this one was out of pain from his injuries.

"When you're better we'll find a house and we'll make a garden, our garden. You'll find yourself a nice girl, one Momma would approve of and Poppa would congratulate you on. And you'll give me a bunch of nieces and nephews. That sounds good Emmy. Right? I think it does." Bella rambled, plastering a smile on her face even though she was hurting inside at the sight of her brother's discomfort.

"Done." I announced as the bullet came out of the hole and dropped into my hand. I threw it on the tabl;e then turned my attention back on Emmett who was swearing heavily.

"Now the hard part." I told them. "This is gonna hurt more than the removal so how about you give him some more whiskey?" I warned. Bella nodded and lifted the bottle to Emmett's mouth.

I waited till about a quarter of it was gone and then told Bella to stop. I slipped the belt back into Emmett's mouth and told him to bite before I pulled out the needle and thread. I brought it up to the skin around the small hole and punctured a little bit of the skin. I began to sew his skin together as if it were a hole in a sock. Emmett hissed in pain and Bella soothed him. I worked quickly and tied it up before working on the next. When I was done I heard Bella's sobs and Emmett's sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry darlin' but I had to close the wound, please don't cry he's gonna be okay." I told her before turning to Emmett.

"Sorry but I needed to. I'm gonna dress the wounds and then I'll fix up the bed a bit so you can rest." Emmet nodded drunkenly and I got to work on wrapping his wounds as he lay there tiredly. I finished quickly and fixed his bed. No sooner than I was done Emmett was snoring lightly.

I exited the room with Bella right behind me. I heard the door close behind her and I spun around to face her beautiful face. She caught me off guard when she threw herself on me. Her small arms wrapped around my neck and her body shook slightly with silent sobs.

Wrapping my arms around her tiny frame I brought her closer to me.

"It's alright darlin'. Everythin is gonna be fine." I soothed, patting her back gently. I scooped her up and carried her into the other spare room and placed her on the bed. I moved to go get her more clothes but she was still clinging to me as if she was drowning.

"Darlin' I need you to let go so I can get something. I'll be right back, promise." I tried to ease her mind. She nodded slowly before removing her arms. I ran into my room and grabbed one of my sleeping shirts and pant for her then returned to the spare room.

"Sorry, this is all I have. Go on and change I'll go get you a drink. I'm sure you're thirsty." She nodded and I went to get her some water. I stopped at Emmett's door and peeked in to make sure he was okay. He was still breathing steadily and the soft snores continued but otherwise he seemed fine.

Once assured that he was alive I went down the stairs to go to the kitchen. I filled a cup with water before returning up the stairs to Bella. I knocked on the door and entered when I heard a small voice say 'come in.'

"Here darlin'. How you feelin?" I questioned in concern.

"Thank you. I'm fine." She responded meekly. She sipped her drink greedily and her eyelids looked as if they weighed a thousand tons as they began to droop slightly. She released a yawn. "Excuse me." She said sheepishly after her yawn.

"You're tired, it okay. Why don't ya go ta sleep. If you need me I'm in the room across from here." I told her. She nodded and placed the cup on the bedside table before turning back to me.

"Thank you so much for everything. We're strangers and you brought us into your home. You helped my brother and I am truly forever in your debt…Sir." She hesitated. It was then I realize I never told her my name.

"I'm sorry we never got the chance to introduce ourselves properly." I blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"It's alright. I'm Isabella Marie Swan and the big ox in the room that you saved is Emmet Dale Swan. But as I said before please just call me Bella." She introduced herself and giggled at the blush that had crept upon my face.

"Well then Miss Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled pretending to tip my hat that wasn't there and was rewarded with Bella's musical laugh. It sounded like a wind chime and I felt content seeing her happy especially since I was the one who had brought the happiness by fixing up her brother.

"I guess it's only fair I tell you my name huh?" I teased slightly with a grin.

"I do believe so." She smiled at me.

"I'm Major Jasper Eli Whitlock of the Confederate army, but you can just call me Jasper."

**A.N. Well this is my new Fanfic. For now it's a two shot. I have this chapter and this chapter in Bella's POV. So I need to know if you like it and want me to continue so please, please, please review! **

**I want to give a special thanks to my Beta, my Lil Sis! I love her and she is an amazing writer! Check out her stories! And the one we are writing together under the pen name Writingsisters! It's a Vampire Academy fanfic. :o) **

**Hope everyone had a great holiday!**

**~Krysy**


	2. Chapter 1 Bella's POV

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: I WAS SHOT!**

**Me: Uhhh, yeah?**

**Emmett: Why the hell was I shot!**

**Me: I can't say, that will ruin everything!**

**Emmett: What did I do to get shot? I bet I was saving a life and was caught in the line of fire. That was it right?**

**Bella: Knowing you it's quite possible you shot yourself.**

**Emmett: Hey! Are you callin me stupid or somethin!**

**Me: You're a quick one aren't ya?**

**Emmett: Whatever! You don't even own us, Stephanie Meyers does!**

**Me: Yea I know! You don't need to tell me, I'm not the stupid one.**

**Emmett:Hey!**

**Me: Just let the people read! Enjoy everyone!**

CH1 BELLA'S POV

"Come on Emmy. Just a little further." I begged him.

"Bells I can't." His voice was ragged and strained. I stumbled trying to carry his heavy weight through the dark woods. I tried my best to keep him standing but he continued to slump back towards the hard dirt as exhaustion and pain overcame him.

My clothes were tattered and mud and dirt caked most of my body. I don't even want to think about what my hair looked like. It felt like years since we started walking. I felt Emmett's blood soaking into my own dirty clothes and tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

I longed to be back at home, home in Kansas where everything was at peace. I wanted to be in the kitchen with my Momma and Angela baking bread and cooking dinner. I wanted Poppa to come in followed by Emmett after a long day of tending to the farm. I wanted things to be normal again, but they aren't normal and things won't ever be like they were.

"Emmett Dale McCarty! Don't you dare give up, you hear me!" I yelled at him, tears streaming down my usually pale cheeks that were now splattered with dirt.

"Bella, what are we going to do when we find a place? Judging by the direction we took and the time we've been on the run I'd say we're most likely in Texas. Who will help us Bella? If they find out who we are they'll probably finish us off in no time." Darn him and his logic.

"I suppose Emmett, but you can't give up! You just can't! You're all I have." I finished quietly. We continued to stumble through the woods neither of us daring to speak. After an hour or so Emmett stopped and pulled me down to the forest floor.

"What are you -?"

"I can't anymore Bella." His voice was weak and his words came out in huffs as he let his body fall forward towards the floor. I grabbed a hold of his shoulders and tried to hoist him up with all my strength but I was just as weak as he was. I may not be injured but the hours of walking and carrying my older brother was starting to take its toll.

"No, Emmett. Just a little further. _Please_." I pleaded with him, forcing him to look at me. His eyes continued to close slowly.

"I…I can't. Go on without me Bells."

"Please Emmy, please" I cried. Tears streamed down my face and I brought my hand to Emmett's face to stroke it lightly.

"Go." His voice broke saying the one word I didn't want to hear.

"Fine. I'll go. I'll go find help and I'll be back for you. I promise." I stated with determination, clearing a small area for him to lie down on. I moved around the branches and leaves so that he wasn't uncomfortable.

"Bella –"

"No Emmett! I love you and I will be back!" I kissed his cheek quickly before rising to my feet and setting off through the forest, but not before I heard Emmett's straggled 'I love you too.' I moved as quickly through the woods as I could, my shoes ripping beneath me. Me being clumsy I tripped several times, my dress gaining more tares with each fall.

A couple minutes later I found myself on a trail. I stumbled some more until I heard it. It was the sound of a horse's hooves hitting the dirt path. If it were any other time I probably would have smiled at the familiar sound, but right now alls that I could think of was getting back to Emmett.

Emmett. I could only hope he was okay. I needed to return to him soon before he got worse. Tears streamed down my face as all the events of what had happened rushed through my mind. Pain consumed me and I wanted to cry out, yet I did not utter a sound.

That's when I saw him. He was one of the most handsome men I'd ever seen. His rugged appearance and his cowboy attire only made him more attractive. He looked like he was deep in thought and had yet to notice my presence. Suddenly he spotted me, his blue eyes locking onto me. He looked me up and down, taking in my appearance. I knew I looked horrible. Tears still fell rapidly down my cheeks and my whole body was weak. Suddenly he was off his horse and standing in front of me.

"Are you okay there darlin'? Where are you hurt?" He asked me almost frantically. His eyes went wild and it appeared as if he was searching me for wounds, probably because I was covered in Emmett's blood.

Emmett. I shook my head now before trying out my voice. "My brother-" I choked on a sob which stopped me from completing my sentence.

"Your bother? What do you mean darlin'? He's the one that got hurt?" He questioned. I simply nodded my head, unable to find my voice. "What happened? Did those damn Yankees get 'em?" He seethed angrily. I flinched at the way he said Yankees. He surely wasn't from the Union but I needed his help.

"Help," was the only word I got out before turning and walking away quickly, trying to get to Emmett as fast as possible. I heard his footfalls as well as the horse's so I knew he was following me. I finally found Emmett where I left him and leaned over him.

"I told you I'd be back." I told him softly with a sad smile. His eyes shot open to look at me.

"Please help." I asked the man behind me meekly before I caressed Emmett's face and he let out a groan.

"Bells?" Emmett asked hazily. "Bella?" He asked again.

"Yes Emmy. It's me. I found help. Please fight just a little more." I pleaded with him again, brushing his soaked hair back.

"I'm so t-tired." His eyes drooped and my eyes flew wide.

"NO! Stay awake." I shrieked at him before turning to the man. "Please help him Sir! Please!" I begged him.

"Okay darlin'. I'm gonna need to move you…" He trailed off not knowing Emmett's name. I didn't know why but the way he called me darlin' made my heart skip a beat even as my brother's dying body lay in front of me.

"Emmett. His name is Emmett and I'm Isabella. I'm sorry I didn't-" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't worry, you had other things on your mind, but I am gonna have ta move him now." He spoke softly to me.

"Thank you!" I launched my small frame at him gratefully. My arms wrapped around his neck as I hugged him. It felt like I was meant to be in his arms and I heard him sigh before I released him.

"No problem, darlin'." He told me before bending down to talk to Emmett. "I'm gonna move ya now Emmett. I'm gonna need ya to try your best to push yourself up, okay?" He asked him calmly. Em gave him a quick nod before the man positioned himself properly to help him up.

"On three. One. Two. Three." He pulled Em up as Em pushed with what strength he had left. The man let out a whistle and the horse trotted over to him. "Miss Isabella, can you get on the horse?" He asked me gently and politely.

"Please, just call me Bella, and yes I can." I responded. I felt my cheeks heat as a blush spread through my face. _Stupid blush_, I thought bitterly as I tried to avoid eye contact with the blue eyed beauty.

"I'm gonna help Emmett here get up then you'll go behind him. Okay?" I nodded as he moved Emmett towards the horse. "Ya ready?" He asked Emmett who replied with a grunt. The man hefted him up on to the horse before helping me up. When we were both positioned safely he grabbed the reigns and set off towards what I hoped was safety.

************** Page Break******************

Soon we arrived at a large two story white house with blue shutters. The columns which held up the wraparound porch were intricate. Each one looked carefully handled and crafted. On the porch sat two rocking chairs; they seemed to complete the house. I let out a gasp of surprise, the house was simply beautiful.

"Ya okay there darlin'?" The man asked me, his voice holding a strong trace of worry for me.

"Yes, it's just…your house, it's beautiful." I replied sheepishly. I felt heat pool in my cheeks and I bowed my head down to hide my face.

"Well thank ya darlin'." He chuckled at my shyness. He tied the horse to the banister that was by its trough so it could get a drink of water before helping Emmett off its back.

Emmett would hiss in pain as the man tried to carry his rather large self up the stairs to what I assumed was a room. I scuttled close behind them, giving Emmett words of comfort, as we made our way up the stairs and entered one of the bedroom. The man sat Emmett on the bed.

"I'm going to have to remove your clothes to take out the bullets." The man told Emmett before turning to me. "I'm gonna need you to go downstairs and go into the kitchen. Boil some water on the stove and then bring it up in a bowl. Also grab a towel and another bowl of water so we can wipe away the blood. Can you do that for me darlin'?" He asked me tentatively.

I nodded quickly before scurrying out of the room, trying not to trip, as Emmett says I can, on thin air. I made my way down the stairs with great effort. My hand gripped the banister ensuring my safety from falling and it glided swiftly over the smooth wood. Everything in the house looked carefully made and if I wasn't in a hurry to save my brother I would have taken time to admire it.

I finally found my way into the kitchen and rummaged around through the beautiful mahogany cabinets. Once I found a pot, I placed some water in it and placed it over the wood burning stove. I took out two bowls and went to fill one with cool water. I waited for the water to bubble then poured it into the other bowl.

I grabbed a bowl in each hand and started for the stairs. On my way I saw the man, who I still have yet to learn his name, putting the blade of a knife over the flames. The flames licked at the cool metal of the blade. Why he was doing that was what I really wanted to know, so I asked him.

"What are you doing?" I startled him with my curious question.

"This makes it safer darlin'." He replied smoothly.

"What do you mean?" I then asked confused, my eyebrows were surely drawn together in confusion.

"There are germs on it darlin'. The flames take it away so when I take the bullet out Emmett won't get an infection." He told me, not skipping a beat. I had never heard of that before but I knew I needed to get the water up to Emmett.

"Oh okay. I'm gonna bring this up to the room." I said hurriedly before running up the stairs. Of course it was then that I tripped slightly before catching myself. The water sloshed back and forth, threatening to spill over the brim of the bowl that contained it.

I entered the room to see Emmett laying there with his eyes closed. His chest was rising and falling in short infrequent bursts, the sight made my heart constrict. I placed the bowls on the table next to the bed and took off to find a wash cloth. Once I found one I rushed back into his room. I sat on the right side of the bed facing Emmett and the door.

I dipped the cloth into the cool water and wrung it out before gently placing it on Emmett's warm skin.

"Open your eyes Em Bear. You have gotta stay awake." I told him softly while wiping away the large amount of dirt and blood from his face. Emmett's eyes opened slowly to look at me.

"Hey there, big guy." I spoke soothingly.

"Hey, Bells." He rasped back.

"He's a confederate." I blurted, dunking the cloth into the water again as I avoided his gaze.

"How do you –?"

"Know? Well, he didn't hide his distaste for the "damn Yankees" as he so kindly put it. He thought Union soldiers shot you. If he asks I'm gonna tell him our last name is Swan." I told him while I worked on taking the blood off of him. He gave me a small nod before speaking again.

"Do you think?" Emmett whispered roughly. I knew he was asking if the man knew we were on the Union side; my dad being a major player for them, not to mention the use of our house to hide Union soldiers.

"I don't know. Just don't say anything, okay?" I replied softly. He nodded in reply when we heard a soft knock on the door.

I told the man it was okay to come in and soon after he slowly entered into the room and walked towards us. I tried not to look uncomfortable but if Emmett was any indignation of the way I looked then it didn't work. I had the wet cloth pressed to Emmett's face. Most of the blood that was once evident had been washed away already.

"I'm gonna start by cleaning out the wounds a bit, okay?" He told Emmett as he stood over him. Emmett only nodded in return and the man began to prepare his things.

Opening the bottle of whiskey he had he handed it to me. The look I gave him must have told him that I thought he had lost his sanity because he gave me a brief explanation.

"Give it to Emmett. The drunker he gets the better. It'll distract him from the pain." He informed me patiently. I nodded before making Emmett drink it.

The man placed extra sheets under the side that Emmett's wounds were on before dunking a clean washcloth in the hot water. He took it and wrung the water out over Emmett's wounds, cleaning away any dirt that was in it. He scrubbed it slightly to remove the dried blood.

"It looks like it stopped bleeding so that is good and the bullet isn't in deep so it shouldn't be too hard to get 'em out." He informed us. He grabbed his knife and turned back to Emmett slowly. I cringed at the sight of it and felt the warm betraying tears spill down my face.

"I won lie to ya, this is gonna hurt somethin fierce. I'm gonna have to use the tip of this here knife to pry out the bullet. I'm gonna give you this belt. You need to bite down on it gently and as the pain increases you go ahead and bite harder, alright?" He told Emmett. Again he nodded and the man placed the belt in Emmett's mouth.

"Imma do your shoulder first." He said before bringing the knife up to his wound. He placed the tip in the bullet sized hole until the metal hit metal.

Emmett didn't cry out, he simply winced and bit on the smooth leather in his mouth. I wanted to cry out for him. To take away the pain like the time I fell and broke my leg when we were younger. He had made me laugh and the pain had decreased.

"Emmett, look at me." I spoke gently through my onslaught of tears that consumed me. The man continued working on getting out the bullet. Emmett opened his eyes, with what I saw, great effort. His eyes found mine before I continued, "Good, you're doing so good Em Bear. You're so brave." I told him as I held the hand the man wasn't working on.

I stroked Emmett's face gently as I spoke more encouraging words to him. Finally, after several minutes the man managed to get the first bullet out safely.

"One out one to go." The man declared. "You're doin mighty well, sir. Don't worry I'll fix you up right quick and in a hurry."

He wiped the blade on a sheet and brought it to his hip cautiously. While digging into his wound Emmett released a whimper.

"Hey Em, do you remember how we used to sit in Momma's garden at night and look at the stars? We would talk and talk, do you remember Emmett?" I spoke again softly Even I could hear the hint of desperation in my voice as I attempted to comfort him and ease the pain. Emmett released another whimper but I don't think this one was out of pain from his injuries. I knew he was remembering the home we lost.

"When you're better we'll find a house and we'll make a garden, our garden. You'll find yourself a nice girl, one Momma would approve of and Poppa would congratulate you on. And you'll give me a bunch of nieces and nephews. That sounds good Emmy. Right? I think it does." I rambled, plastering a smile on my face even though I was hurting inside at the sight of my brother's discomfort.

"Done." The man announced as the bullet came out of the hole and dropped into his hand. He threw it on the table then turned his attention back on Emmett who was swearing heavily. I would have laughed at the thought of Momma telling him off for swearing like a pig, but this was not the time.

"Now the hard part." He told us. "This is gonna hurt more than the removal so how about you give him some more whiskey?" He warned. I nodded and lifted the bottle to Emmett's mouth, letting him drown down the liquid.

I let it rest there till about a quarter of it was gone and then the man told me to stop. He slipped the belt back into Emmett's mouth and told him to bite before he pulled out a needle and thread. I watched as he brought it up to the skin around the small hole and punctured a little bit of the skin. I focused my attention on Emmett's face as the man began to sew his skin together as if it were a hole in a sock. Emmett hissed in pain and I soothed him. The man worked quickly and tied it up before working on the next. By the time he was done I let the sobs take me and I could hear Emmett's sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry darlin' but I had to close the wound, please don't cry he's gonna be okay." The man told me before turning to Emmett.

"Sorry but I needed to. I'm gonna dress the wounds and then I'll fix up the bed a bit so you can rest." Emmett nodded drunkenly and the man got to work on wrapping his wounds as he lay there tiredly. He finished quickly and fixed Em's bed. No sooner than he was done Emmett was snoring lightly.

The man exited the room with me right behind him. I closed the door behind me and the man spun around to face me. I was a little surprised with myself but before I could think I threw myself on him. My small arms wrapped around his neck and my body shook slightly with silent sobs.

I felt him wrap his arms around my tiny frame and he brought me closer to him. For an unknown reason I felt safe in his arms. His warmth seeped into my chilled body, and I welcomed it.

"It's alright darlin'. Everythin is gonna be fine." he soothed, patting my back gently. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me into, what seemed to be, another spare room and placed me on the bed. He moved to leave me so I clung on tighter. I didn't want him to let me go.

"Darlin' I need you to let go so I can get something. I'll be right back, promise." He said trying to sooth me. I nodded slowly before removing my arms. He ran out room and came back quickly with what looked like one of his sleeping shirts and pants for me to sleep in.

"Sorry, this is all I have. Go on and change, I'll go get you a drink. I'm sure you're thirsty." I nodded again and he left to get me some water.

I heard his foot falls travel down the stairs and I peeled off my clothes and replaced them with his shirt and pants. I slipped the soft cotton shirt over my head. It was rather large on my small frame and hung to my knees. I slipped on the pants and giggled as they fell to the floor. I pulled them up and tied them just as I heard a knock on the door. I sat on the bed and let out a small 'come in' before the man entered.

"Here darlin'. How you feelin?" He questioned in concern, sitting beside me on the bed.

"Thank you. I'm fine." I responded meekly. I sipped the drink he handed me greedily and my eyelids suddenly felt as if they weighed a thousand tons as they began to droop slightly.

Suddenly I released a yawn unwillingly. "Excuse me." I said sheepishly after my yawn.

"You're tired, it's okay. Why don't ya go ta sleep. If you need me I'm in the room across from here." He told me. I nodded and placed the cup on the bedside table before turning back to him.

"Thank you so much for everything. We're strangers and you brought us into your home. You helped my brother and I am truly forever in your debt…Sir." I hesitated, still not knowing his name. He probably realized why I hesitated because he began to apologize.

"I'm sorry we never got the chance to introduce ourselves properly." He blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"It's alright. I'm Isabella Marie Swan and the big ox in the room that you saved is Emmett Dale Swan. But as I said before please just call me Bella." I introduced myself and giggled at the blush that had crept upon his face.

"Well then Miss Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled pretending to tip his hat that wasn't there. I couldn't contain the giggle I released at his antics and a large smile appeared on my face.

"I guess it's only fair I tell you my name huh?" He teased slightly with a grin.

"I do believe so." I smiled at him.

"I'm Major Jasper Eli Whitlock of the Confederate army, but you can just call me Jasper."

_Great, not only is he on the Confederate side, but he's a Major in the army._ I thought grimly. _Well damn it all to hell!_

**A.N. Thank you everyone who has story alerted, favorite storied, and reviewed my story. It makes me feel good to know that you enjoy it. This is Ch1 in Bella's POV and unless you want more I'm ending it here. If you want me to continue I will be doing the rest of the story in Jasper's POV. I will then do a whole separate version in Bella's POV. If you want this then I must get more than 3 reviews! Please, please, PLEASE review! I have so many ideas for this story and already almost finished with Ch2 in Jasper's POV. There will be twists and turns and some of your favorite characters.**

**A special thanks to my wonderful baby sis. I don't know what I'd do without her! She beta's my stuff and is an amazing writer herself so check out her stuff! Her penname is RoseTwilighterDP. **

**Thanks again!**

**~Krysy**


	3. Author's NoteWant a preview of ch 2?

Okay sooo, I'm in the process of writing chapter two. I'm almost done and then i'll have my wonderful Beta look over it. But! If anyone wants a small preview of the upcoming chapter let me know in a review or PM me! :o) Sorry for this boring author's note. I'm a little bored lol.

~Krysy


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: He's a Confederate! And you put us in his house!**

**Me: Chill Emmy Bear, I did it for a good reason! Don't yell at me!**

**Emmett: And what reason is that reason, huh? To get us killed.**

**Bella: Em, calm down. Just remember she doesn't own us, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Emmett: *huffs* Fine. But she better have a good reason. *grumbles***

**Me: Believe me it's a great reason.**

CH2 Jasper's POV

_Previously:_

"_I'm Major Jasper Eli Whitlock of the Confederate army, but you can just call me Jasper."_  
Now:

As soon as those last few words left my mouth the smile slid from her face. She suddenly looked scared, but I was wondering what she could be afraid of? I mean she wouldn't be afraid of me, right?

"You alright there darlin'? You look kinda scared there." I questioned her, worry seeping out of my voice.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine. Just a long couple of days, ya know?" She replied quickly. She gave me a brief smile but the fear still remained in her eyes.

"Yea, I'm sure you're tired. Why don't ya go ta sleep, darlin'? If ya need me I'll be tending to some things, and my room is right across from yours, alright?" I asked her, trying to be as reassuring as possible so to ease her fear.

"Thank you, Jasper. You're quite kind. I don't know how I'll ever repay the debt I owe you." She replied softly, her twinge of an accent shining through.

"You owe me nothing, Bella. I'll let you be. Now sleep tight, darlin'." I told her before making my exitquietly. I closed the door gently behind me, hearing the door make a soft click as it shut, before going to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and went outside to get Cassiel.

"Hey there boy, sorry I took so long." I rubbed the top of his muzzle before giving him the apple. He ate it hungrily and I laughed when he began to search me for more, bumping his nose into my hip and stomach as if searching my pockets. "Let's take a little ride, Cass, then I'll give you more." I told him happily.

He let out a loud snort which I took as an 'okay' and then jumped on his back. We took off towards the house I grew up in. I was just hoping Bella would stay asleep while I was gone.

**************** Page Break***************

I knocked on the door before entering the large beautifully decorated ranch house.

"Momma? You in here?" I called out. The large house seemed to echo back my words. I could smell the fresh baked food coming from the kitchen and had a feeling that's where I would find my mother.

"Why are you yelling, fool?" An icy voice asked behind me.

"Why are you so bitter, dear cousin?" I questioned in return. I turned to face where the voice came from. Sure enough, there stood my cousin, Rosalie Hale.

Anyone who saw her would see a beautiful young woman. She is 18, tall, curvy, and has beautiful long, wavy blonde hair. Men want her and women want to be her. For those of us who know her you see the bitter, vain person she truly is. I don't know what happened to her. She used to be so kind and sweet. It wasn't until she was betrothed to that weasel of a man, Royce King II, that she became like this. I thought she was madly in love with the man. Her wedding was all she would talk about, it was quiet sickening. It wasn't until the night she went to visit her friend Vera that things changed.

That night she had come home with bruises littering her body. She told us that she had been mugged on her way home, but I don't quite believe her story. Royce had come to visit the day after her "mugging" and her reaction was peculiar. She flinched back as he reached to embrace her and threw the engagement ring at him; told him that she never wanted to see him again and to leave. He left not only the house, but town soon after. Now all that's left of the kind girl I grew up with is a bitter shell of her former self.

"Oh hush up, Jasper." She sneered, flipping her long blonde hair behind her. "Auntie Marie is in the kitchen." She informed me. _Guess I was right._

"Thanks." I told her quickly before heading to see my momma. I heard Rosalie's footsteps following close behind me. _Does she really have to follow me? Why is she even here?_

"Hey, momma." I said scooping my mother up in a hug and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Put me down boy." She giggled. Flour covered her delicate face, and some was even in her curly blonde hair, that was currently pulled back out of her eyes. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes! I haven't seen you in a coon's age! I'm so glad you're safe. Hope those damn Yankees aren't givin you much trouble. How are ya doin, sweetie?" She said in a rush. I chuckled at her ability to say everything in one breath then answered her gently.

"I'm doin just fine momma, thank you. And you know those Yankees can't touch me." I replied kindly with a smirk on my face.

"I see that you found, Rosalie. She's staying for some time with us, while her parents are away." My mother informed me as she noticed Rosalie standing behind me. She turned and began mixing something in a bowl.

"Away?" I asked, my brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, away. As in they went somewhere else." Rosalie huffed, plopping herself in a seat.

"You're uncle had some business to take care of and took your aunt along." My mother elaborated ignoring my cousin's crass attitude, even rolling her eyes at my dear cousin.

"Oh." I said simply, not knowing what else to add.

"So what brings you over here, baby boy?" I heard Rosalie snicker behind me. "Did you begin to court Mary Alice? She's a lovely girl and you need to begin to settle down."

"No momma, I haven't -"

"Jasper Eli Whitlock! Why have you not done so yet?" She chastised me, glaring at me with those sweet but fierce eyes.

"Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe Mary Alice doesn't want him to court her. For obvious reasons, that is." Rosalie said in her fake sweet tone with her fake smile that I wished I could just smack off of her face. _She's lucky she's a girl._

"Rosalie Amelia Hale! Stop being such a thorn in the side. You can catch more files with honey than with vinegar, darlin'. And you aren't acting like the lady you are meant to be. As for you, Jasper, you answer my question boy." My mother pointed her mixing spoon at me.

"Momma, I just got home. I haven't been able to do much of anything." I sighed in frustration while running a hand through my hair. _This is not why I came here_.

"Oh, alright then. What is it that you came here for son?" She finally calmed, placing her threatening spoon back into the pot.

"Well, on my ride this mornin' I stumbled upon a girl and her brother. He was laid up pretty bad and I brought them home to fix him up. They're there as we speak." I informed her cautiously, somewhat afraid of her response.

"You found who? And did what! And they're where! You don't know these people, Jasper. They could be taking you for all you've got as we speak." She cried out.

"Momma, the girl's name is Isabella and her brother is Emmett. He was way too laid up to do anything, and Bella is much too exhausted. I'm just being the gentleman you raised me to be. What would you suggest I have done, hmm? Leave them out there to die? Because I assure you if I didn't help them Emmett would have been dead within the hour." I said angrily and could see she had realized my point.

"You're right. I do apologize. You have done me proud, my boy. Now what is it you exactly need?" She had the decency to look ashamed.

"I was wonderin' if I could possibly borrow some clothes from you for Bella? Hers were shredded, dirty, and bloody." I requested polietly.

"Oh my! Of course, of course. Is that all?" She asked hurriedly.

"Maybe some milk, eggs, bread and some meat. Seeing as I just got home I don't have much food and now I have two more mouths to feed." I asked her kindly.

"Of course help yourself. Imma just run up and fetch you those clothes." She responded before scurrying out the kitchen. I set off collecting some necessities when Rosalie's voice cut through the silence.

"Wow, look at you actin like a hero and all." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Just doing what's right." I responded dryly, not bothering to even look at her. while hoping she'd stop talking

"And, where were you when I needed to be saved?" She muttered quietly so I wouldn't hear, but I did.

"What was that?" I inquired, this time facing where she was sitting. Her head snapped up to look at me. Panic clear on her face.

"N-nothing." She stuttered out nervously. I wondered what she was hiding.

"What happened to you, Rosie?" She shot a glare at me for the nickname. "Oh, stop glarin' at me. What happened to my loving cousin? The one that would bend over backwards to help out, huh? What did Royce do to you?" She paled at my words, the panic appearing again. Somehow, I had involved his name without realizing it but I could see I had it right.

"Y-you don't know what you're talkin' about. Just leave it be." She said rising from her seat quickly. The chair legs scratched against the wood floor harshly, and she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Rose?" I heard my mother call to her. They must've past each other in the hall.  
I finished collecting what I needed when my mother entered in with a small package of clothing.

"Now what you go and do to that girl?" My mother questioned harshly. One hand rested on her hip while the other held the clothes. Her little foot tapped against the hardwood floor and I knew she was mad.

"Nothin, momma. I just asked her a few questions is all." I replied hoping to appease her. She looked at me warily as if assessing me for any hints of lying before she spoke again.

" Alright…here's the clothes and you better bring that girl and her brother over to meet your momma. Now go on and get. And ya need to go visit your brother while you're home as well."

"'Kay momma, I will. I promise." I pecked her cheek and headed back to Cass. I strapped the stuff to his saddle and pulled out two apples.

"Here ya go boy. Just like I promised." I said while feeding him, the joy of spending time with her filling me.

"Alright now, let's go home." I patted him before jumping on the saddle and setting off for home.

********************** Page Break ***********************

I took Cass into his stall and cooled him down. I didn't need him lookin like he's been rode hard and put up wet so I took my time with him. I took of all the equipment before brushing him. It was calming to just brush him out, and I could tell that he too enjoyed it. Once that was done I left him in his stall and closed up the barn, bringing all the things from my parent's house to mine.

I opened the front door quietly so not to make too much noise and entered in the house. As soon as I stepped through the threshold I heard the screams. I dropped the things I was holding like they were on fire and took the stairs two at a time. From the pitch of the screams I knew it was Bella. I opened the door to Emmett's room quickly. He had a stricken look on his face and was trying desperately to get up.

"Stay." I shouted at him not bothering to wait for a response. I slammed the door open to the room Bella was in and was relieved to see there was no one else in the room with her. What horrified me is the way Bella was thrashing in bed. The sheets twisted around her and she continued to let out her screams. The screams that came from her were of pure terror and hit me like a ton of bricks.

I rushed to her side, panic surging through my body uncontrollably. I needed to wake her from whatever nightmare that consumed her. I couldn't take the fact that she was in pain.

"Bella. Bella darlin', ya need to wake up. It's just a nightmare darlin'. You're safe, it's okay." I said as I tried to shake her awake. Slowly, her screams died down and a small whimper escaped her lips. Her eyes fluttered open to look at mine in slight confusion. Her eyes were glossed over with the tears that were spilling rapidly down her face.

"Jasper?" Her voice was raspy and weak. Fear was covering her features as she stared up at me.

"Yes darlin', it's just me. You were just havin a nightmare." I told her softly. I used my thumb and brushed the tears off of her soft skin. "You okay now?" I asked gently.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." She whimpered out, trembling slightly.

"Nah. It's fine, no harm done. I was fixin to whip up some dinner. Would you like to help, or would you like to rest some more?" I reassured her, offering her to get out of bed so that she didn't return to the nightmare. She seemed calm now as she wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Um, I think I might sit with Emmett for a while, if you don't mind." She responded timidly.

"Of course not, Bella." I smiled at her to show her I meant what I said but for an odd reason, I felt a tinge of disappointment

I rose from the bed and headed back towards the things I abandoned at the front door. I heard Bella following behind me and then the still open door to Emmett's room close. I picked up the things and headed towards the kitchen. I placed the clothes in my den before beginning supper.

I cut the vegetables and added them into the boiling water I had. I placed some seasoning on the chicken before placing it in the oven. I figured I had some time to kill so I headed into my study. The hard wood floors creaked ever so slightly with the weight of my body. I started a fire in the fireplace before grabbing a book and settling in a chair.

**************** Page Break****************

I couldn't tell you how long I was reading before I heard her, but I can tell you I was startled when I did. It was so quiet as I read my book, and I took comfort in it. I jumped slightly when I heard the floor creak outside my study.

I closed my book and placed it on the table beside me before standing from my chair and stretching. I slowly made my way out of my study and into the kitchen where I found Bella standing by the stove. Her back was to me and she was stirring the contents of the pot.

I watched as she brought the spoon to her mouth before blowing on the steaming broth. The air whistled out between her lips lightly, cooling the hot liquid held in the spoon. Deciding it was cool enough she allowed the broth to flow in to her mouth and hummed in appreciation at the taste.

"Hungry?" I blurted, startling her. She jumped before spinning around quickly, a blush rising quickly up her cheeks.

"I, uh…I didn't mean to…" She spluttered nervously, bowing her head in embarrassment and placing the spoon on the counter quickly.

"Hey," I said after walking over to her. I tilted her head up with my hand before speaking again,

"Nothin to be embarrassed about. It's okay to be hungry." I told her softly.

"Thank you, Jasper." She averted her gaze.

"How's the soup? It done yet?" I asked her, a slight panic tinted my voice at the thought of her not liking the soup.

"It tastes wonderful," She giggled. "I think it might be done… Here, you taste." She lifted the spoon with some broth on it, steam rose off it showing how hot it was. I was about to put it in my mouth when she stopped me.

"No! It needs to be cooled first." She blurted, a fresh blush rising on her delicate face. She brought her mouth to the spoon and blew gently on the liquid. Her rosy lips looked so kissable in that minute and I suddenly had the urge to connect my lips to hers.

_Woah there boy! You just met her! Calm yourself! _My inner voice told me.

_Go get shot by a Yankee or somethin. _I seethed back to it. _Have you seen her? How can I not think about her like that!_

"Jasper?" Bella snapped me out of my inner ramblings. She held the spoon up to my mouth, waiting.

"Oh,sorry." I said stupidly. It was my turn to blush, something I never really did. I slowly took the spoon in my mouth letting the warm broth slide down my throat. Bella pulled the spoon from my mouth, her own blush spreading up her cheeks again.

"Good?" She questioned.

"Very." I smiled happily at her.

"Would you like to take a bowl up to Emmett? I have some bread as well." I asked.

"That would be much appreciated." She smiled gratefully at me. I handed her a bowl and she began ladling the soup into the bowl while I sliced the bread.

"I ran to my momma's while you were sleeping and got you some of her clothes to wear instead of my shirts. Once you take the food to Emmett you can change if you'd like." I informed her.

"That was quite nice of you, Jasper. I think I'll wait until after dinner to change though…if that's alright?" She replied shyly.

"Of course, whatever you'd like. Here ya go." I told her while handing her the trey of food.

"Thank you. I'll be back in two shakes of a sheep's tail." She smiled at me before rushing off to Emmett.

The chicken needed a few more minutes to cook so I decided to set the table. By the time I was done the chicken was ready so I took it out and began carving. I set the platter of chicken on table before grabbing the bowls, filling them with soup and setting them back in their places. When I was finished setting everything out Bella returned to the kitchen with an empty bowl and trey.

"Sorry if I took long. I had to help Emmett eat. He was mighty hungry, and after suppa if you would be so kind as to take him to the bathroom? I mean I'd do it but he's as big as a bear." She giggled out.

"You're right about that." I chuckled.

"I'll help him out after we eat. Our dinner is all set out, come on." I told her as I lead her into the dining room.

"Oh," she gasped when she saw the table, "This is so lovely!" She smiled brightly at me.

I pulled out a chair for her and pushed it in gently as she sat down.

"Why thank you kind sir." She giggled once again, the twinkling sound causing a smile to spread across my face.

"Anything for a lovely lady like yourself." I had the satisfaction to grin as she blushed. She ducked her head briefly to hide it, but looked up again as I took my seat.

I was about to serve myself when she grabbed my hand, and I looked at her with a brow raised in question.

"Grace." She stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit." She began before closing her eyes and bowing her head.

"Dear God, we thank you for this food we're about to eat, for this house that we keep shelter in, and for our safety. Thank you for our friends and families…" She seemed to choke up a bit. "And thank you for bringing us to Mister Jasper." My gaze snapped up to look at her, surprise clearly present in my features.

"Amen." She finished and I echoed her. Her gaze lifted to see me staring at her, and another blush graced her cheeks.

"Thank you, Miss Bella." I spoke softly.

"No. Thank _you_, Mister Jasper." She smiled slightly.

Silence followed as we both began to eat, she more hungrily than I.

"So Bella, what's your story? Where are you from?" I asked once we were done eating. Her porcelain skin seemed to pale even more and her eyes began to water.

"I –"

"Ya know what, forget about it. You tell me when you're ready." I reassured her quickly, wanting to stop the tears before they even started.

"Thank you." She wiped her eyes quickly before standing from her chair and coming towards me. She leaned down and wrapped her small arms around me in a hug.

"You are way to kind to me." She kissed my cheek before grabbing both of our empty plates and leaving to clean them.

I was too shocked to react. I sat there, goofy grin on my face, with my hand where her soft lips touched my skin. I still felt a lingering tingle from where the kiss was placed. I must have sat like that for some time because I was startled out of my stupor by Bella coming back in, finished with the dishes.

"I'm gonna go clean myself up and head to bed. Is that alright?" Bella's bell like voice asked me.

"Yeah. I'm gonna help Emmett and the go to bed myself. Tomorrow we'll go into town and get you and Emmett some clothes. I also need to get some things for the house. Okay?" I told her.

"You really don't have to do that." She looked down.

"I want to. Plus my momma wants to meet you, so we'll stop there before we head out."

"I don't think I'll ever be done thanking you." She smiled at me gratefully.

"Well I'll never tire of giving you reasons to." I smiled back.

"Goodnight darlin'." I bent down and pecked her cheek, not pausing to see her reaction, before heading upstairs to help out Emmett.

**A.N. Okay well here is Chapter 2 the Betaed version, I hope you all like it. My wonderful beta, my lil sis, did an amazing job as always and I am so grateful for her!**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! All of you who reviewed and alerted are great! They all made me so happy and I really appreciate it! It really puts a smile on my face when I get something from you all! **

**Please review and let me know what you think! You're opinions mean a lot! Thanks again!**

**~Krysy**

******REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Chapter 3

**Okay, these are their ages:**

**Jasper - 20**

**Emmett - 21**

**Rosalie - 19**

**Edward -19**

**Bella - 18**

**Alice- 18 **

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: Finally! You're back!**

**Me: Whatever, Em. I've been a little busy, sorry.**

**Emmett: It's okay, but you owe me for letting me get shot. I mean you don't even own me and -**

**Me: Thanks for the reminder you dope. Stephenie Meyer does, blah, blah, blah.**

**Emmett: Someone's grouchy! **

**Me: If I didn't like you I'd so kick your a$$. Now let the readers read! **

I woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed, my sweet dreams slowly slipping away from my memory. Bella didn't scream throughout the night and I was quite happy about that. I was, however, surprised when I smelt the delicious scent of food that seemed to fill the entire house, including my bedroom. I decided to check on Emmett before investigating the source of the intoxicating smell. Knocking on the door I heard a muffled 'come in' before I entered.

"How ya feeling?" I asked him as I walked over to the bed where he was partially sitting up. He looked alert and fierce. It was hard to believe that he had just been on his death bed a short while ago.

"Bella fed me already so I'm doin fairly well. Still in some pain but you fixed me up right. Thank you for all that you've done and are doin for us, Mister Jasper." He replied sincerely. His reply almost diplomatic in a sense and I wondered who raised him with such good manners.

"No problem at all, and it's just Jasper." I told him politely, wanting to make him feel as comfortable as possible. I checked his bandages before speaking again.

"Well we'll probably need to change those bandages to fresh ones later, but everything is lookin good. Imma get the town doctor to come check on you later. I'm also gonna take Bella to meet my momma then take her to town to get you and her some clothes. Will you be okay alone?" I questioned, slightly fearful that he would refuse to let Bella to go to town with me.

"Yea. That's mighty nice of you to do. Thank you. One thing though, would you mind helping me to the bathroom?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Sure thing."

After taking Emmett to the bathroom carefully and back I got myself ready for the day. I took one look in the mirror and immediately knew I needed to bathe myself. I had been quite busy for the past few days, helping Bella and Emmett, so I didn't have much time to clean myself up. I filled the wash basin with warm water and let my muscles soak. I scrubbed off the dirt and grime from my body before getting out. I grabbed a simple pair of brown pants, a light blue button down shirt and my suspenders, and got myself dressed. Once that was done I headed towards the kitchen where the amazing smell of food was coming from.

******* Page break*******

Bella stood in the kitchen looking as beautiful as ever, her long silky brown hair shining in the light that poured from the small window in front of her. The dress my mother let her borrow fit her like a glove. The long sleeves of the white top were rolled up so she could work on whatever delicious food she was creating. The blue skirt flowed to the ground and was cinched at the waist by a belt that was a deeper shade of blue. Her long, beautiful brown tresses were tied by a bow at the nape of her neck, keeping them from falling in her face as she slaved away over the stove.

"What are you doing?" I asked her suddenly, not even bothering to hide my amusement.

"Ah!" She spun to face me, one hand raised to clutch her chest. "My dear! You gave me a fright! Imma have to get you a cow bell so to know when you're coming up on me." She gave me a teasing smile while catching her breath.

"I'm sorry. I'll have to get that bell at the market today." I chuckled while walking over to her. Much like my mother the day before, Bella had flour on her face and a little on her dress.

"Ya got a little something…" I trailed off while wiping the flour off her cheek with my thumb and then caressed it with the back of my knuckles. She blushed and ducked her head, a few tendrils of hair slipped out and covered her face.

"Thank you." She said softly as she tucked the hair behind her ear.

"Mhmm, now what is it that you're doin?" I asked her again, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh!" She turned to the oven. "I was bakin some biscuits to bring to your momma's. You did say we were goin there for breakfast, no?" She questioned almost worriedly.

"Yes we are, but you didn't have to do this." I told her.

"Well I did. You seem to be ready. It'll only be a few minutes till I'm done. Why don't you rest a bit and I'll call you when I'm done." She said with finality in her tone as she turned back to what she was doing.

I nodded quickly, a smile gracing my lips, before heading for my study. I sat down and began to read a classic book I loved but my mind continuously drifted to thoughts about Bella. As promised few minutes later I could hear Bella's sweet voice call out for me. I rested my book on the table before heading back into the kitchen.

"Ready ta go?" I asked and she nodded.

I grabbed the biscuits and placed them in a basket before leading her out of the house and towards the barn. When we got there I took Cassiel out of his stall and got him set up for the ride. He whinnied at me and I reached in my pocket to get him his daily apple.

"Dang it!" I swore as I realized I forgot Cass's apple.

"What? What's wrong?" Bella asked worriedly, looking around frantically.

"I'm sorry. It nothin, I just forgot his apple." I told her apologetically, feeling bad for frightening her.

"Ya mean like this one?" She pulled an apple out of nowhere, smiling as she did so, and fed it to Cass.

"Thanks darlin'." I smiled happily at her as Cass nudged her in thanks. "Ya ready?" I asked her.

"Yes, sir." I helped her up before getting on myself and taking off for my parent's ranch.

******** Page break ********

After setting up Cass in a stall in my parents' barn Bella and I walked to my parents' house. Bella had been quiet the whole way and I began to worry.

"You okay there, darlin'?" I questioned her. She jumped ever so slightly at the sound of my voice.

"Yes, sorry I'm just a lil nervous is all." She looked down and continued to walk before she tripped on a rock. Instinctively my arms found their way around her to prevent her from falling.

"First off, don't be nervous. I know my momma is just gonna love ya. Second, for someone who is looking down at the ground as they are walkin you sure do trip over things a lot." I chuckled and she blushed before playfully slapping my arm.

"Emmet says I can trip on air, so I guess it doesn't really matter if I'm lookin or not does it? And at least the biscuits are okay." She joked.

"Well I'll make sure I'll always catch you." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. Bella blushed furiously before looking up into my eyes. I still held her in my arms and for some reason unknown to me I didn't really want to let go…but I did.

"Let's head inside shall we?" I set her upright and offered her my arm. She smiled before looping hers through and we began walking again.

We made our way up the steps to the front door. Bella's grip on my arm seemed to tighten, and I reached my hand out and knocked on the large oak door. I heard some shuffling and within seconds the door opened and there stood my mother.

Her blond curls were pinned back from her face. She wore a dress much like the one she lent to Bella. Her rose colored skirt flowed to the ground. Her shirt was a pink color and wrapped around her waist was a white apron, which had ruminants of food on it.

"Jasper, baby, I get to see you two days in a row! I must be some kind of lucky, huh?" She teased with a wide grin.

"Hello momma." I chuckled at her before leaning in and pecking her cheek.

"Ma, I want you to meet Isabella. Isabella this is my Momma." I stepped back and stood next to Bella as I introduced them. I found it amusing as my mother smiled largely at Bella.

"It's a pleasure, Ma'am. Please call me Bella, I like it better. And I bought you some biscuits to thank you for the clothes, this dress is wonderful." Bella said sweetly as she brushed one of her delicate hands over the skirt of the dress. She held out the basket towards my momma, a small unsure smile plastered on her face.

"Isn't she just a sweet little thang!" My momma gushed looking at me as she took the basket gratefully. "There's no need for thanks, honey. It was surely my pleasure. Please come on in, and do call me Marie, or even Momma, Ma'am makes me seem old." She scrunched her nose in distaste before she pulled us into the house and brought us into the kitchen.

"So what are ya'll planning to do today?" She asked as we took seats around the small oak table in the kitchen. She bustled around the kitchen, throwing food on plates and mixing things.

"Well, I was gonna borrow a horse for Bella so we could go to town and pick up some things, as well as visit Peter." I told her as she placed a plate of food in front of me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear. And help yourself; we just got a few new horses in, although we got one wild filly that's not so tame." She then placed a plate in front of Bella who also responded with a thank you. Both my momma and I took a bite into one of Bella's biscuits and hummed in enjoyment.

"My word child these things are divine! What did you do?" My mother gushed, examining the biscuits closely before looking up at Bella in anticipation.

"Secret family recipe." She smiled sadly, yet beaming at the comment.

"You're momma teach you this? Must be one heck of a woman!" My mother smiled at Bella, bur Bella didn't smile back.

"Yea, she sure was." Her voice was thick with emotion. I watched her as she swallowed, as if the emotion would go away with the gesture. Tears shown in her beautiful brown eyes and some slipped down her face. She immediately wiped them away as I fought the urge to do it myself.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, honey." She raced to Bella and embraced her in a hug which caused Bella to let out a small sob.

"Guess this must be the damsel." Rosalie stated in a bitter voice as she entered the kitchen. Rosalie's perfect blond curls fell to her shoulders. Her purple dress stopped at her shins where her brown boots were laced up and shined perfectly.

I watched as Rosalie looked Bella up and down. Like my momma earlier, Rosalie scrunched her nose in disgust, as if Bella was manure on the bottom of her boot.

"Rosalie!" My mother growled, shooting her a disapproving glare.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie, I'm Bella." Bella sniffed and wiped her eyes before she turned to my cousin with an offered smile.

"Whatever. Breakfast ready?" Rosalie muttered frostily.

"You'll be lucky if I serve you. Sit down and be nice!" My mother huffed, returning to the kitchen counter.

"Why should I be nice to her?" She glared at Bella.

"Because I sa -"

"No, don't worry. She doesn't need to play nice." Bella cut off my ma politely.

"Mind your own business. What happened? Your parent's kick you out with that brother of yours? I'm sure he deserved what he got. Jasper should have left both of you in the woods were you belong. I bet –" This time Bella cut Rose off with a cracking slap to the face. The sound of skin against skin was echoed in the small kitchen. An angry red mark already forming on Rosalie's cheek as she turned her head to look at Bella in utmost shock.

"Listen, and you listen good. You can say whatever you want about me but don't you dare talk about my brother. You know nothing. I don't know what happened to you, I can see the trouble in your eyes, but don't take it out on me. If you act like this no one will want _you._ You may look beautiful but you sure are an ugly person." Bella said deadly calm. She straightened out her dress before turning to my mother.

"I do apologize for my ill behavior, but if you'll please excuse me I need some fresh air. It really was a pleasure meeting you. Thank you for your kindness." She hugged my mother tightly. Tears shown in her eyes as she pulled away. "You smell like my momma." She whispered lightly.

"I'll meet you in the barn, Jasper." She said suddenly with her back towards me before rushing out the house.

No one moved. Thoughts ran through my mind, most of them furious toward Rosalie. Rosalie sat in her seat, her face red and mouth a gape. My mom too, was red and she was staring angrily at Rosalie. Suddenly Rose seemed to snap out of it and she broke the silence.

"THAT LITTLE WITCH! HOW DARE SHE HIT ME!" She shrieked, shooting up from her chair.

"Shut it!" My mother yelled at her with a tone that caused her to shrink back. My mother was never one to truly yell, she was too kind at heart.

"How dare she! How dare you! How dare you embarrass me by acting like a spoiled little brat! That girl has been through a rough time and you dare throw that in her face. You are lucky you are my brother's child or I would kick you out. You should feel lucky to be in such a kind person's presence." My mother yelled before storming out of the room herself.

Rosalie stared after her in astonishment before a look of hurt passed over her features. Her eyes watered and I could tell she was hurt by my mother's words but I it was my turn to give her a piece of my mind.

"You are half the woman Bella is. Before you threw that in her face did you happen to think she feels pain that you have felt? I know something happen to you, and believe me when I say I would never force you to tell me, but to take it out on a person who is in pain as well…that is just disgusting. Do me a favor Rose and pretend we're not related." I spat out before leaving the kitchen. I could hear Rose begin to sob but at that moment I could care less.

I ran out of the house towards the barn. The screen door banged shut behind me as my feet moved their way off the porch to the soft green lawn. I quickened my pace wanting to reach Bella sooner rather than later. Surprisingly I reached my mother who was walking heatedly towards the barn as well. She was muttering angrily.

"Spoiled lil…damn brother…Ungrateful!" I caught bits and pieces of what she was saying.

"Momma, calm down." I tried to sooth her as we made our way towards the barn.

"Boy, you best not tell me to calm down. I'm so mad I could spit!" She yelled. "But I'm a lady and we don't do those things." She quickly added after she realized what she said and I couldn't help but chuckle at her, which in turn caused her to giggle.

"I think she was here." She said as she pointed towards some of our farm hands that were standing outside the doors to the barn. Their mouths were hung open and they were staring at the door which was currently open. They all had had on their coveralls along with work shoes on, which were covered in dirt.

"Close your mouths boys, you'll catch flies." My momma teased them. Instantly their mouths snapped shut and they turned to look at us.

"Sorry, Ma'am. This little thing just tore off into the barn. Didn't even say a word to us. Just stormed right by like she was on a mission or something." Jacob said with wide eyes. Now, we didn't have any slaves, I may be a confederate but my family had hired hands.

"Her name is Bella, boys. Let's go inside and find her. You boys come too, we'll introduce you." My momma stated before walking into the barn. I followed her along with Jacob, Paul, Embry, and Sam. We silently looked for her until Paul broke it.

"Is she in…?" Paul questioned urgently as we looked for Bella.

"Shit!" Sam said suddenly. I knew something was wrong because Sam was always calm even at the worst times. The guys took off passing my mother, me following them.

"What is it!" I asked worriedly, suddenly frantic as I searched the barn.

"She's with the wild filly." Jacob huffed out as he ran towards the stall.

"What."

"The."

"Heck!" The guys each said when we arrived to where Bella was.

She stood in the large stall with the wild filly. The horse somehow reminded me of Bella. It was a dark brown color, the same as Bella's hair. It had a large white mark on its chest that looked like a large heart. It was beautiful but we all knew it was very wild and hard to deal with. What shocked us was that Bella was stroking its muzzle while feeding it sugar cubes.

"Hey there girl. Aren't you so pretty? It's okay, I won't hurt you." She soothed it.

"That filly hasn't let anyone touch it." Embry said in a whisper. His eyes were wide, amusement dancing wildly in them. Bella noticed us then. She gave us a smile before kissing the filly's muzzle and heading towards us. Again to our surprise the filly began following her.

"Hey." Bella said shyly when she reached the gate. The filly came behind her and nudging her in the face, snorting as she did so. Bella let out a hefty giggle and pushed the filly away.

"How'd you…?" Sam questioned, shock still covering his features.

"How'd I what?" She asked while cocking her head to the side. _She looks so adorable when she does that._

"Bells, that's the wild filly. She hasn't let anyone touch her." I informed her, my own eyes wide with surprise.

"I had horses back home. I'm just good with them." She shrugged, her small shoulders moved up and down fluidly, as if it was no big deal.

"Well sweetie, you'll sure fit in here." My momma said from next to me. I don't think her smile could have gotten any bigger as she looked at Bella.

"I really am sorry about before." Bella immediately looked down, feeling ashamed with herself.

"None of that, child. You keep your head up. You did nothing wrong, ya hear? Now let's introduce you to these goof balls here." She said with authority, ending with a teasing tone. The guys all shouted 'Hey!' as my mother giggled madly. I swear they were like part of the family.

"Yes Ma'a-Maria." Bella caught her slip up and looked over to the guys.

"Hey ya'll, I'm Bella." She gave a slight wave with a sweet smile that I loved to see on her face. It lit up her features and complimented her so well.

"I'm Embry."

Embry is the shy one of the guys. He is tall, around 6'3", and thin, although he has some muscle from working around the farm. He has raven black hair like the rest of them, and is 17.

"Hi Miss Bella, I'm Jacob. It's nice to meet you." Jacob said with a bright smile.

Jacob was the happy one. He always had a smile for you and most likely a joke up his sleeve. He is just an inch taller than Embry, but is more muscular than the rest. He too is 17.

"I'm Paul. Boy does your name suit you, beautiful." The ladies man. I felt jealousy envelope me as Paul introduced himself charmingly. He was always laying it on thick with the ladies. He like the others is extremely tall at about 6'4" and like Jacob was muscular. Paul was also a hot head and is 18. I was even more jealous when I saw Bella blush wildly. _I want to be the one to make her do that._

"Thank you." She said softly.

"And I'm Sam." He tipped his hat towards her. Sam was the tallest. He stood at 6'5" and was slightly less muscular than Jacob. He was the leader of the boys and the oldest at 21.

"You're amazing with her." He continued to tell her.

"Thank you. She doesn't have a name?" Bella asked while looking at the horse, noticing everyone was referring to her as the wild filly.

"Nah, not yet, darlin'." Paul smiled at her.

"You can name her if you want." My momma told her. "She seems quite taken with you." Bella thought for a moment before speaking.

"Querida." Bella stated softly.

"What'd you say?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Querida. **(A.N. Pronounced Keh-ree-dah)** It means beloved. It's what my dad would call my mom, it's Spanish. Call her Queri for short. **(A.N. Pronounced Keh-ree)**"

"Wow. That's beautiful." My mother told her.

"It's perfect, darlin'." I smiled at her happily.

"Miss Bella, if you'd like to train Queri we'd be happy to let you." Sam suggested.

"Awww! But I wanted to train her!" Paul whined. Queri walked up to him then as if she understood what he was saying. He reached for her muzzle giddy at the fact that she'd let him touch her when Queri snorted in his face. "Ew!" Paul yelled, jumping back. We all roared with laughter as Queri trotted off back to Bella.

"I don't think she likes you Paul." Embry heaved out between laughs.

"Querida, mi amor, te comportas por favor!" Bella rubbed the horse's muzzle.

"What did you just tell her?" My mother asked curiously.

"Oh, um, I said 'Querida, my love, behave please.' It's Spanish. My dad knew how to speak it and he taught me as well as our maid, Matilda. I like to read a lot so I picked it up in books as well." She blushed furiously and I felt a weird sensation in my stomach that appeared every time I saw that blush appear on her cheeks.

"It's wonderful." She complimented Bella.

"Does Emmett know how to speak it too?" I inquired.

"No." She let out a hefty laugh. "Not that my poor pa didn't try to teach him. Emmett got so frustrated he yelled at my pa and man did he get a whipping for that. He refused to try and learn again. He was 14 then and pretty much the same size he was now." She continued to laugh. I chuckled as well picturing the Emmett I have seen bent over his father's knee being whipped for back talking.

"Did you really mean it Sam? I can train her?" Bella looked at him from under those long eyelashes I love.

"Yes ma'am. If it's okay with the Whitlocks that is." Bella looked over to my mother and I almost pleadingly.

"Of course darlin'." I told her. I was a goner, as I looked at her I knew I'd give her anything to make her happy.

"Oh, thank you!" She hopped the fence and threw her arms around me. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head without thinking. She pulled away and then hugged my momma.

"She'll have to use a different horse until Querida is ready." Sam said to me.

"She can use Teddy, or Jax." Paul suggested nodding to two other horses in the barn.

"Jacob can you get Jax ready for Bella." I asked him, but it was his job so it wasn't really a question.

"Sure thing." He tipped his hat at Bella before rushing off. A few short minutes later he came back with Jax and Cassiel.

"It was nice meeting ya'll. I'll see you again soon I hope." She smiled at the guys. By the grins on their faces I could tell they were happy with her words.

"Alright, bye guys." I waved at them before turning to my momma. "Bye momma, I'll see you again sometimes this week.

"Alright my boy. I love you. You have fun now."

"Thanks momma, I love you too." I pecked her cheek.

"You come back soon now, ya hear." My momma hugged Bella.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." She smiled.

I went to help Bella to get on Jax but she was already on him.

"You comin, slow poke?" She teased with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am." I chuckled before getting onto Cassiel. "Follow me darlin'." I told her and we took off towards town.

**A.N. Okay so this is the unbetaed version. Once my beta is done I will repost. Ah, my wonderful beta! Love her! 3**

**OMG ALL THOSE ALERTS I GOT! *Jumps up and down and squeals***

**I love that you all like my story! And the reviews...Thank you so much! It makes me so happy! **

**I want at least 10 reviews before I post ch 4 which is already finished! That's right 10! And as a juicy prize, the first 5 reviewers will get a sneak preview of a future chapter - You'll get to see what happened to Bella and Emmett to make them run!  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE! They make me sooo happy!**

**3 Krysy**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Paul: Why don't I get the girl? I mean I am the sexiest one in this story.**

**Me: Full of yourself much? *raises one eyebrow***

**Paul: Pfft! I just speak the truth. *Crosses arms in front of his beautifully muscled chest***

**Jacob: I think he's confusing fact and fiction again... *Smiles brightly***

**Paul: You're all just jealous! But it's okay because Stephenie Meyers made me and she knows the truth! In fact she owns all of us! *Sticks out his tongue at us***

**Me: *Chuckles at him* Wow, you're lucky you're hot because you act like a child. Haha! **

**Paul: Whatever. *grumbles* Just let the people read. **

Bella seemed extremely happy on our ride into town. The smile she wore was breath taking and I wanted to see it more. She laughed and joked around the whole way, her laugh sounded like bells and was like beautiful music to my ears. The ride to town was too short for my liking and I found myself wishing it was longer. It was nice seeing Bella act so carefree even after everything that happened to her brother.

We steadily approached the clothing store, hopping off of our horses and tying them to the trough. Bella rubbed Jax's muzzle happily and gave him a kiss, whispering something sweetly to him before we left both horses and headed into the store.

Several buildings lined the dirt road. You could tell how old they were by the look of the worn wood they were made of. Down the street you could see the steeple of the church. The bells from the tower chimed alerting everyone it was mid day and people bustled about the street.

There was a woman walking quickly towards the market, her deep black hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck and her long skirt swished back and forth with her quick movements. She had her baby hugged closely to her breast and her other hand held the hand of a small girl.

Bella and I passed the bank and came to the general store; the sign above read Jenkins General. I pulled the door open, listening as the bell above it dinged, and allowed Bella to enter before me.

"Thank you, kind sir." She smiled sweetly.

"Anything for a beautiful woman as yourself." I leaned in to whisper in her ear as I stood behind her. I felt her shiver slightly.

"Are you cold?" I asked her in concern.

"No. I'm quite alright, thank you." She said in a hushed tone.

We walked to the front counter where an older man stood behind it, his face erupting into a grin as we entered the store.

"Mister Jasper! It's so nice to see you're home boy!" Mr. Jenkins exclaimed upon seeing me.

I've known Mr. Jenkins since I can remember. He watched me grow up in this quiet, friendly town and was such a kind soul. His once brown hair was now a dull grey, and his green eyes shown with happiness at the sight of me.

"It's good to be home Mr. Jenkins." I smiled at him.

"What can I do ya for, boy?" He asked with a wide grin.

"This is Bella, and we need to get her some new clothes." I explained to him, gesturing at Bella who was looking quite shy.

"Got yourself a beautiful one there, boy." He said causing Bella to blush. He chuckled before looking her up and down.

"Hmm, I have just your size." He stated quickly before he rushed off and started grabbing things here and there as we waited patiently. We heard some bumps and bangs and grunts and a 'Damn it!' coming from the old man's direction.

"You alright there, Mr. Jenkins?" I asked with a slight laugh, leaning forward.

"You hush up boy and tend to your girl!" He yelled over his shoulder causing me to blush this time.

I looked down at Bella and gave her a brief smile. "How ya doin darlin?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm doin fine, Jasper. I'm not gonna break on you, ya know." She smiled shyly.

"Just makin sure." I stuck my tongue out at her childishly causing her to giggle. Mr. Jenkins decided then to come back, a bunch of clothes stacked in his arms with a pair of boots on top.

"Five dresses, five undergarments, three sleep attire, five stockings and some shoes. Does that sound alright?" He placed the things on the counter.

"That's too much, Jasper." Bella whispered to me with worried eyes as she stared at the pile of clothing.

"Sounds perfect. I'm gonna need some men's clothes as well." I informed him, ignoring Bella's refusals.

"Your size?" Mr. Jenkins inquired, moving the pile of the clothes to the side.

"No, sir. I need it for Miss Bella's brother. He's quite the big fellow. Think Peter, but about four inches bigger and slightly more muscle." I told him. His eyes widened slightly before talking again.

"That big?" Shock laced his voice with some amusement.

"Like a grizzly, sir." Bella giggled. Mr. Jenkins smiled at her before rushing off to get more items without another word.

"Thank you, Jasper." Bella hugged me tightly, surprising me for a moment before I returned the embrace happily.

"No problem, darling'." I kissed the top of her head softly as if it was natural, a warm feeling spreading within me. Within five minutes Mr. Jenkins came back carrying another pile of clothes.

"Five pants, five shirts, three sleep attire, 5 undergarments, and some socks and boots. Good?"

"Perfect." I said handing Mr. Jenkins some money. "Good?" I asked as he counted.

"Very good, boy. See ya around." He waved as we walked out the store with our packages.

After strapping them to the horses I grabbed Bella's hand and lead her to the market. I marveled to myself how her hand fit perfectly in mine. I didn't want to let go but I had something I needed to do.

"I need to go get somethin really quickly, can you get the food while I'm gone? It'll only be but a minute." I asked her.

"Al-alright." She said unsure with a small frown. I handed her the bundle of money and kissed her cheek.

"I promise I'll be right back." I told her before running back to Mr. Jenkins's shop, leaving her confused.

The bell above the door dinged as I entered quickly, allowing Mr. Jenkins to be aware of my presence.

"Back so soon, boy?" He smirked knowingly as he folded some clothes.

"I wanted to get Bella a nice dress and shoes. Real fancy like, I was thinking about taking her to the ball for the soldiers in a couple of months." I huffed out of breath.

"I have the perfect one." He chuckled

.

"What you think?" He showed me when he returned from the back of the store a minute later. The dress was perfect. It was a deep red and had black lace trim everywhere. It was short sleeve and cascaded to the ground. The back had several tiers and flowed out to a small train.**(A.N. picture of dress on profile.)** Mr. Jenkins placed a set of heals that matched the dress on the counter.

"I'll take it." I said immediately with an excited smile. He grinned madly at me and wrapped up my purchase. After paying I took the things out to Cassiel and strapped it on him. In a rush to get back to Bella I turned and ran right into a small figure.

"I'm so sorry." I exclaimed as I looked down to see what I had hit. It was a girl. I reached down and helped her up. "I didn't see you, I'm sorry." I told her as she cleaned off her dress, my eyes darting towards the market where I badly wanted to be right now.

"It's quite alright, Jasper." I looked at her in shock as she grinned at me. I don't recall knowing her so how did she know my name? She was small, even smaller then Bella, and had raven black hair that fell to her shoulders in a cascade of curls. **(A.N. They didn't have spiky black hair back then, sorry!) **She was very pretty, but nothing compared to Bella.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I questioned her politely, confusion written all over my face.

"Mary Alice Brandon, or just Alice. Your momma said that you wanted to talk to me about somethin." She blushed slightly and looked down at her feet. _She did, did she now?_

"Oh, I'm sorry if she misinformed you." I told her, looking into her blue eyes.

"You don't need to be afraid, Jazz. I'd love to go out with you." She looked more confident, her eyes gleaming excitedly. She placed her small hand on my arm.

"Listen, I really need to be going. I'm sorry if –" Then I heard it. It was like a punch to the gut, hearing the sharp intake of breath of the girl I was falling for fast. I raised my eyes to look over Alice even though I already know who stood behind her. Bella looked at us, more like Alice's hand. The pain on her face was almost gut wrenching. Bella shook her head furiously, shaking away the feeling, before making her way toward us.

"Sorry to interrupt but I got everything, Mister Jasper." I flinched at the formality in her tone.

"Oh, Jazzy. You got a new farm hand?" Alice said looking down her nose at Bella. _Jazzy? Really? I hate it._

"No," I said curtly, "She is a good friend. She does not work for me. Bella this is Mary Alice."

"Isabella." Bella said at the same time Mary Alice said "Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice." Bella said in a dead tone.

"Likewise." Alice glared, most likely realizing what was going on.

"See you around, Jazz." Alice rose on her tippy toes and pecked my cheek. "Isabella." She flicked her hair over her shoulder before bouncing off.

Bella walked past me to the horses and strapped the food onto them without a word.

"Bella –"

"Save it. It's fine. There is nothing to say. Where to next, Mister Jasper, or should I say masta'." She muttered the end.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, lead the way." She untied Jax and hopped on. I did the same to Cass and lead her towards my brother's house, realizing she didn't want to hear anything from me. I respected that, for now at least.

************* Page Break **************

Bella didn't laugh this ride, she barely even smiled or spoke. I don't see why she reacted that way. Did she like me the way I like her? I could only hope, but if she did then I need to make her see that Mary Alice wasn't who I wanted.

We tied down the horses and walked to the front door of the small white house of my brother's. Bella refused to look at me, not to mention talk. She shot down all my attempts, either answering with a nod or nothing at all. I brought my hand up and knocked on the door in rapid succession. After a couple of minutes of no one answering I tried to talk to Bella again.

"Listen Bells, I –" Of course it was that moment that my brother's wife decided to open the door.

Charlotte stood at the door, her belly swollen with child. Her long, curly light brown hair fell flawlessly past her shoulders. She was about 5'2" and normally very thin, the baby inside her prevented that. Her grey eyes stared at me in shock, but then turned to happiness. A large grin erupted on her face and I rushed forward to bring her into a hug, being careful of her stomach.

"Jasper! You're home!" She squealed in delight. "You left me here to deal with your pain of a brother, how could you!" She feigned anger.

"I'm so sorry, dear lady. Will you ever forgive me?" I begged clasping my hands together in front of me.

"Of course! Oh, how I missed you!" She cried, literally. Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she smiled at me through them.

"The baby's getting to you already?" I teased.

"Oh shut up!" She playfully slapped my arm as she sniffled.

"How's my little niece or nephew?" I asked rubbing her belly.

"Quite well." She smiled fondly. It was then she noticed Bella.

"Well hello there! I'm sorry this one here isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." She glared at me.

"I'm Charlotte, Jasper's sister-in-law. His brother Peter is inside. Please, please come in." She grabbed Bella's hand and tugged her gently inside.

"I'm Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. I would have made something for you if I had known we were coming here." She blushed my favorite blush.

"Oh, no worries, suga. Come in and sit." Char led us into the sitting room.

"PETER! Get your butt down here!" She shrieked as if she were being killed.

"What! Is something wrong! What's wrong!" Peter yelled frantically. His foot falls were loud as they banged against the hard wood floors with great force. His face was priceless as he ran around the corner into the room where we were. He was clearly worried about his wife. We watched as the worry turned to confusion, to realization, to happiness, to anger.

"That was not funny, Char!" He whined.

"Brother, you sound like a child!" I roared with laughter. Charlotte was clutching her sides as she laughed and Bella was biting her lip as if to keep her laughter in.

"JAZZ!" Peter shrieked like a girl causing Bella to release her laughter. Peter bound towards me. His mouth opened in an 'O' shape yet he was smiling. It was hilarious. Before I knew what he was doing he tackled me to the floor.

The girls continued to laugh as we wrestled on the floor. What Peter didn't realize is that I picked up a few tricks while I was away. I flipped him over easily and pinned him.

"I win, brother!" I shouted. I got up and helped Peter up, laughing. Before I could stop him he put me in a head lock and rubbed his fist in my hair.

"I missed you, brother!" He smirked and then set his eyes on Bella.

"Ahh, who's this pretty little thing?" He smirked at Bella then looked at me. I slipped out of his hold and walked over to her.

"This is Bella, Bella this is Peter. Unfortunately I have the great pleasure of introducing him as my older brother." I rolled my eyes at him and smiled down at Bella.

"Pleasure to meet you little Bell." Peter made a grand gesture of bowing to her. Bella scowled at him.

"I'm not little. But nice to meet you Peter cotton tail." Peter's eyes widened at her remark as Char and I burst into laughter.

"Brother, keep your girl in check." Peter huffed, a trace of a grin playing on his lips as we all sat down on the chairs arranged around the table.

"I'm also not his girl." Bella muttered, a scowl still gracing her delicate features.

"So my brother hasn't made a move, huh? Maybe we can introduce her to Eddie boy?" Peter asked Charlotte. Jealousy suddenly flared up in me as I glared at my brother.

"Eddie boy?" Bella raised an eyebrow at him.

"The town doctor's son. Sweet boy he is." Charlotte told her. Bella blushed and looked down. "Although I do believe he is still not home yet…"

"Um, not home?" Bella shyly inquired.

"He's in the confederate army. Should be home soon I s'pose." Charlotte informed her. Bella blanched slightly at this information but covered in quickly.

"Oh."

"Look at that she's as red as a tomato." Peter suddenly chuckled from the seat he took next to his wife. Bella's blush only turned a darker shade of red as she looked down at her lap.

"Oh, can it, Peter." I told him as Charlotte slapped the back of his head.

"Ow, woman." He exclaimed making Char glare at him.

We sat there and talked for a while. Bella got along great with Charlotte, all traces of the anger she had before coming here seemed to vanish as she chatted away with my sister-in-law. It was also quite a sight when Bella would remark back at my idiot of a brother's remarks, and from the smile Peter gave me I knew he approved of her.

"Char, what you think you're havin?" I asked her suddenly. The previous glare she had from the remark Peter just said turned into a smile quickly.

"I think a girl, this one over here thinks it's gonna be a boy." She shoved her thumb in the direction of Peter.

"It's so gonna be a boy!" Peter exclaimed throwing his hands in the air causing Bella and Char to chuckle at his antics, the later rolling her eyes as well.

"Do you have any names picked yet?" Bella asked with a bright smile.

"Well, for a boy we were thinking about Wyatt Peter Whitlock." Charlotte grinned and rubbed her stomach.

"That's such a beautiful name." Bella complimented, her eyes twinkling brightly.

"Good choice bro." I smiled.

"And for a girl we came up with Angela Marie Whitlock." Peter boasted. Bella's smile faltered and tears suddenly filled her eyes.

"That…that's a beautiful name as well." She choked out. "Excuse me, I just…I need some air, excuse me." She sprung from her seat and dashed for the front door.

"What did I say?" Peter looked confused. I glared slightly at him, although I knew he didn't do anything purposely wrong.

"I'm not sure. Excuse me." I spoke as I stood from my own seat.

"No. Let me talk to her." Charlotte stood and wobbled out the house.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I – I didn't mean to upset her." He told me quickly. His tone filled with sadness as he stared at me anxiously.

" I know." I stated simply, staring at the door that Bella had exited through.

We waited for about a half an hour before the girls strutted back in. Immediately I was at Bella's side.

"Are you okay?" I questioned her in concern.

"I'm fine Mister Jasper." _Well shit, we're back to Mister Jasper again._

"I need to start dinner, if you'll excuse me." Charlotte began walking towards the kitchen.

"You let your poor pregnant, tired wife cook?" Bella asked incredulously, staring at Peter.

"You wouldn't want that man to cook. The house would burn down." Charlotte chuckled.

"Otherwise I would." Peter finished with a smile.

"Oh…Charlotte?" Bella called, a smile gracing her lips.

"Yes…?" She responded hesitantly while standing at the door to the kitchen.

"Please sit."

"But –"

"I'll cook. That's okay, right Mister Jasper?" Bella looked at me, raising an eyebrow. _I'm getting sick of that name. Two can play at that game._

"If you wish, Isabella," I replied in the same tone, earning a glare from Bella.

"No dear. You don't need to fret, I can manage." Charlotte grimaced.

"Please?" Bella dragged at the word and turned on the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Charlotte huffed. "But I will sit in the kitchen to keep you company." Bella let out a squeal that shocked me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged Charlotte before dragging her into the kitchen.

********************** Page Break*******************

Bella made a wonderful dinner. It was delicious and I think Charlotte was going to die with all the moaning she did as she ate. Once we were done and everything was cleaned up, we bid them farewell.

We rode back to my house in silence and after cooling down our horses and setting them up in their stalls we took our packages and made our way towards my house. I began thinking of things that still needed to be done.

"I might need your help when I clean Emmett's bandages." I told her suddenly, trying to break this silence between us.

Something must have dawned on her because her eyes widened and a look of panic crossed her face.

"Emmett!" She yelled in shock and anxiety and took off in a run, me following closely behind.

"He must be hungry! I'm such a horrible sister, how could I forget!" She huffed out as she ran.

She swung the front door open with a loud bang and dropped the bags at the foot of the stairs. To my surprise she did not trip once, as she ran up the stairs towards her brother. I dropped my bags next to hers and followed her. When I got to Emmett's room, Bella stood in the doorway staring in shock at something inside, her eyes filling with rage. All traces of sweetness vanished in her expression as she clenched her small fists. She suddenly growled and spoke fiercely to whoever was in the room with her brother.

"You."

**A.N. So I hope you like it! I know what you're thinking: Holy...O.O...Alice is in this! Woah. Haha! Well yes she is and yes so is darling Edward. Alice is going to be out of character so I'm sorry if you don't like that but *shrugs* oh well. And Eddie boy is going to be himself most likely. I haven't really wrote him yet I just know he'll be coming in. Peter is 24 and Charlotte is 23. Hmmm...Oh yea, I hope you like the cliffy. I bet you wanna know who it is! Can you guess? Well you'll find out in the next chapter which I'm working on.  
**

**I didn't get my 10 reviews for ch 3 but I got 9. I wanted to update soooo...I did. This time I'm gonna ask for 11 and maybe I'll get 10 haha!  
**

**I wanna thank all those that have reviewed! Each one means so much to me! **

**I wanna thank those who story alerted this story. I have almost 80! You know that means 11 reviews shouldn't be that hard to accomplish! :oP**

**I wanna give a special thanks to my beta! My lil sis, Rose TwilighterDP. She is an amazing writer and I love her to pieces! She really helps put the finishing touches on my chapters! 3**

**Thanks so much!**

**~ Krysy**


	7. Chapter 5

**A. N. Peter is 24 and Charlotte is 22**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jasper: Who's in my house?**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see.**

**Jasper: But it's my house!**

**Me: So? Your point is?**

**Jasper: You don't own us.**

**Me: *shrugs* I know, Stephenie Meyers does.**

**Jasper: So, you're not gonna tell me?**

**Me: Nope! Now let the readers read!**

_Previously:_

"_You."_

Now:

"What are _you _doing here?" Bella demanded.

"Bells? What's –" Emmett began only to be cut off. He was sitting upright in his bed. His looked completely confused and for a second I felt incredibly bad for him, since he was right in between these two women.

"I asked you a question." She spat agitatedly. Sending a vicious glared towards Rosalie who was sitting on the side of the bed that was farthest from the door. Her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and her features were covered in shock.

"I –I…" Rosalie stammered while quickly standing from the bed.

I placed a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Darlin', ya need to calm down." But this only seemed to make her angrier.

"Calm down? That…that thing!" She pointed towards Rosalie but kept her eyes directly on me. "Has the gall to be near him after what she said!" Her beautiful pale skin turning red with anger as she looked back to glare at Rosalie again.

"I came to –" Rosalie tried to speak but was cut off.

"I don't care what you came here to do. Get away from my brother." She hissed.

"Isabella!" Emmett jeered causing Bella head to snap in his direction. "Get out."

"Wha-" She staggered back as if she'd been hit. Her face suddenly held a mixture of confusion, fear, and sorrow.

"I said leave. I can't even believe how you're acting." He looked towards Rosalie with worry. Tears were gathered in her eyes and I had the urge to scoff at her. "You okay?" He asked her gently.

"Em Bear…" Bella's voice was strained.

"I said leave, Isabella." He didn't even look at her, but me, I saw it all.

The tears slid from her eyelids, flowing restlessly down her cheeks. Her features contorted as if she were in incredible amounts of pain. She looked as if she was stabbed in the chest, and it pained me to see her like that. Her chest heaved heavily as if she could no longer breathe, and she wrapped her arms around her small frame like she was trying to hold herself together. A choked sob broke from her lips as she turned and ran from the room, brushing past me as she scurried out the door.

Anger suddenly coursed through me. I could feel the heat radiating off of my skin as I stomped my way over to where Emmet sat on the bed. I grabbed his shirt and pulled till our faces were a foot away from each other. I snapped my head to the side to look over at Rosalie and spoke to her first.

"You. Go sit over there." I gave a stiff nod with my head towards the chair. She didn't question me, just hurriedly walked to where I told her to sit.

"And you." I said, my face in Emmett's again. "How could you do that to Bella? You were sticking up for a girl you didn't even know. Why? Just because she's good looking!" I spat at him.

"T-that's not-" He stuttered but I didn't let him continue.

"Do you know what she said to your sister earlier today? Huh? Do you!" I seethed, daring him to challenge me.

"She came to apologize. I-" Again I cut him off. I couldn't stand listening to his pathetic excuses.

"If you weren't injured I'd beat the crap out of you. You just broke your sister's heart. You should only hope she forgives you. But, I do hope you enjoy the company you are left with. She can be the one to clean you up and bandage you again. Don't worry though, I'll have the doctor come check on ya tomorrow." I released his shirt and let him collapse back into the bed. Tears were in his eyes and horror covered his features.

I turned on my heel and stalked towards the door. "You can feed him to." I muttered to Rosalie as I slammed the door behind me. The door rattled in the frame at the force I used.

I checked Bella's room to see if she went in there but it was empty so I went downstairs. I checked every room and began to panic when she was in none of them. I rushed outside the front door and began to call out her name when I heard the muffled sobs. I followed the heart wrenching sound until I found her.

She sat curled up on the bench that was in the flower garden my mother had made in my back yard. The lilies and roses were full bloom and it would have been a beautiful sight if not for the broken girl that sit there. She had her knees pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, and her body shook violently as if she were having a seizure. The noises emitting from her were pain filled and they shook me to my core.

Tied up several feet away was Delilah, Rosalie's horse. _No wonder we didn't realize she was here. _

I took long strides to reach Bella and when I got close enough I could hear she was mumbling something over and over again.

"He hates me. I'm alone. He hates me…" She would say in between sobs.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me, rocking her back and forth slightly as I did so. I felt her tears wet my shirt as she buried her head into my chest. I let her cry for a while before I spoke to her.

"Bella, he doesn't hate you. Actually he probably hates himself for yellin at you like he did. Please stop cryin darlin'." I kept my voice soft.

Her sobs finally began to slow until she was simply whimpering. I rubbed her back and continued to whisper calming words to her. She sniffled before pulling away, and I felt a sense of loss.

"I'm sorry for wetting your shirt." She sniffled while wiping furiously at her face to rid herself of tears.

"You just had _that_ happen to you and you're worried about ruining my shirt?" I chuckled. "You're something else." I smiled at her as her cheeks flamed red.

"I don't know what came over me. When I saw her I just got so mad…I-"

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. She definitely deserved what she got, and I definitely enjoyed watching you give it to her." I gave her another smile.

"Thank you." She leaned back in and wrapped her small arms around me, burying her face in my chest again. Someone cleared their throat and we both looked up to see who it was.

"I…I just wanted to apologize for what I said before, and I wanted you to know that I never told Emmett what I said to you. Just that I needed to apologize for something I said. He didn't know, and he's sorry…" Rosalie spoke softly. She kept looking between Bella and the ground.

"Why do you care?" Bella said evenly, her eyes no longer set into a glare but looked almost as if she were defeated.

"Because I was wrong. I should have never said what I did. I-I'm so focused on my own pain…I just hurt other people. I wanted to hate you, to hate Emmett, but then I met him. He's sweet and…different. I'm not sure how to explain it." She said, smiling slightly when she mentioned Emmett's name.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I needed to apologize." Rosalie finished, looking at her feet.

"I forgive you." Bella said softly. Rosalie's head snapped up to look at Bella, her brow creased with confusion. I didn't realize I was still holding on to Bella until she pulled away from me.

"Jasper, could you leave me and Rosalie alone for a minute please." She looked up at me through her lashes. I so badly wanted to say no to her but I knew I couldn't deny her. _That's right the Major can handle war, blood and death, but can't say no to one woman. _

"You sure, darlin'?" I questioned her in a hushed voice. She nodded slightly and I stood. "You need anything just holler and I'll be here, okay?"

"Thank you Jasper." I nodded my response turning towards Rosalie.

"You, behave." I told her before walking towards the house.

**************Page Break**************

I had decided to go into my study to read. I opened one of the windows so if Bella called for me I would be able to hear her. I picked up the book of poems that I had been reading, I know what you must be thinking…Poems? Really? Well, I enjoy reading them and analyzing the meaning. I cracked the book open before I took my seat. The evening breeze was sweet and calming as it flowed through the window, and I flipped to the next page.

_Ah, my favorite._ It was a poem by Lord Alfred Tennyson entitled_ Charge of the Light Brigade._

_Half a league, half a league,  
Half a league onward,  
All in the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred.  
"Forward, the Light Brigade!  
"Charge for the guns!" he said:  
Into the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred._

They're following their leader into battle. _He _is the leader of the six hundred, the _Light Brigade._ Tennyson wrote this about the The Battle of Balaclava, which was fought on 25th of October in 1854 during the Crimean War. _What? I like to read about wars._

_"Forward, the Light Brigade!"  
Was there a man dismay'd?  
Not tho' the soldier knew  
Someone had blunder'd:  
Theirs not to make reply,  
Theirs not to reason why,  
Theirs but to do and die:  
Into the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred._

A command was given and someone made a error; that someone being their leader. And although he made such an error his men, the _Light Brigade,_ did not question him; they continued to fight.

_Cannon to right of them,  
Cannon to left of them,  
Cannon in front of them  
Volley'd and thunder'd;  
Storm'd at with shot and shell,  
Boldly they rode and well,  
Into the jaws of Death,  
Into the mouth of Hell  
Rode the six hundred._

They faced many challenges yet they still charged head on. They fought even though they were most likely to die.

_Flash'd all their sabres bare,  
Flash'd as they turn'd in air,  
Sabring the gunners there,  
Charging an army, while  
All the world wonder'd:  
Plunged in the battery-smoke  
Right thro' the line they broke;  
Cossack and Russian  
Reel'd from the sabre stroke  
Shatter'd and sunder'd.  
Then they rode back, but not  
Not the six hundred._

Many questioned their decisions. Why did they fight when they knew they could not win? Although they killed many of their enemies they had lost many men as well, they were no longer the six hundred.

_Cannon to right of them,  
Cannon to left of them,  
Cannon behind them  
Volley'd and thunder'd;  
Storm'd at with shot and shell,  
While horse and hero fell,  
They that had fought so well  
Came thro' the jaws of Death  
Back from the mouth of Hell,  
All that was left of them,  
Left of six hundred._

All that was left of the six hundred was their weapons, a few men and the knowledge of their fall.

_When can their glory fade?  
O the wild charge they made!  
All the world wondered.  
Honor the charge they made,  
Honor the Light Brigade,  
Noble six hundred._

Their fight was legendary and they should be honored for their valiancy. They are the noble six hundred, not just the six hundred. They hold more.

I always wondered why the six hundred had so much faith in their leader. Do my men have such faith in me; that they will charge at my simple command even if it will bring them death? Maybe it's more than command and glory. I guess that the six hundred were just simply following orders.

To tell you the truth, this poem helped me decide to go into the army. The six hundred were courageous, which is something tricky to figure. They did not question their leader. They might not have even known why they were supposed to charge, yet they did. Anyone can have courage, but honor is the real reason you do something or you don't. If you die trying for something important then you have both honor and courage and that's what I wanted. I think Tennyson meant that you should hope for courage and try for honor and maybe even pray that the people telling you what to do have some too. **(A.N. Yes this is from the Blind Side. I love that movie!)**

I wanted to be a leader that would show his troops courage and maybe receive honor for doing so. I joined the army because it was what I was meant to do.

Someone cleared their throat, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to find Bella standing in my doorway. Her large doe eyes were wide as she took in my study.

"So many books." I heard her say softly before she looked at me. She gave me a smile before addressing me.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" I stared at her in confusion so she continued. "Your eyebrows are scrunched together and you looked like you were concentrated on the book."

"Oh, I, uh, was reading _Charge of the Light Brigade…_"

"Ahh, Tennyson." She stated catching me off guard. I must have shown the shock on my face because she spoke again.

"Half a league, half a league, Half a league onward, All in the valley of Death Rode the six hundred. "Forward, the Light Brigade! Charge for the guns!" he said: Into the valley of Death Rode the six hundred." She recited. I felt my jaw drop to the floor.

"You know it?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes," she giggled, "Don't be surprised. I love to read. This," she gestured to all the books in the room, "is like heaven to me."

"Well, you're welcome in here anytime." I told her and the smile she gave me was blinding.

"You know I never could understand how the six hundred could just follow their leader to death like that. I mean sure they must have had courage to do so, yet I can't seem to understand why…" She had a thoughtful look on her face, it was so cute. _This woman was made for me, I'm sure of it._

"Honor." I said simply. She thought of it for a second before speaking.

"Yes, I s'pose that's a good reason." She smiled warmly at me.

"What do you like to read?" I asked her, gesturing for her to take the other seat in front of me. She walked briskly over and took it.

"I love Jane Austen, but my favorite is _Wuthering Heights_ by Ellis Bell. I'm sure you don't have it. I used to have a copy at home, but I didn't have a chance to take it with me." She suddenly looked sad again. **(A.N. Ellis Bell was Emily Brontë's alias. Back then women often changed their names to a man's name so they could be published without ridicule.)**

I stood from my seat and walked to one of the many shelves. I briefly saw the confused look Bella gave me, but I was on a mission to make her happy. I pulled the worn book from the shelf and walked back to where Bella sat.

"Close your eyes." I commanded and without question she did so. I placed the book in her lap and then sat back in my seat. "Open them." She took one look at the book and launched herself from her seat. I suddenly felt her arms around me squeezing tightly.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried. She unwound her arms and stared at the copy of _Wuthering Heights_ I owned.

"It's yours." I told her happy that I could make her happy.

"You are so wonderful, Jasper. Thank you for the thousandth time." She smiled as she sat back in her seat.

"Anytime, darlin'. Sooo, how was your talk?" I asked, referring to Rosalie.

"It went…well. She's not so bad once you know her." She shrugged.

"Maybe…Maybe I should make something for Emmett to eat. Do you think you could, uh, give it to him?" She asked while looking down at her lap. I stood from my chair once again and walk to her seat. I took my finger and placed it under her chin, pushing her face up to look at me.

"Of course I will. Although I'd rather let him starve for talkin to you like that, but for you… anything." I smirked at her. She surprised me by leaning up and kissing my cheek. She stood up and walked towards the door, the copy of _Wuthering Heights_ clutched in her hand.

"I'll go whip up something right quick." She said before quickly exiting the room. _This woman never seizes to amaze me._

********************Page Break*******************

When Bella finished cooking she came to my study with a tray of food for her brother. She told me she had put away the food and brought the package of her clothes to her room. She also said that she left the package of Emmett's clothes by his door and the "mystery" package by my door. The "mystery" package was the dress and shoes I bought her, when she asked what was in it I refused to tell her so she now calls it the "mystery" package.

Bella was planning to head to bed so we walked up the stairs together, bidding each other good night before I entered into Emmett's room. He was sitting in bed staring out the window. He made no move to acknowledge my presence, just continued to stare. I walked to the bed and set the tray down.

"Eat. It's the least you can do for your sister." My voice was monotone as I spoke to him, but he didn't make a move. I sat in the vacant chair by his bed; both of us silent.

"She cried?" He asked finally looking at me. I responded with a sharp nod. Tears gathered in his eyes.

"She hates me?" He spoke again. He looked so sad and his voice was almost begging, his glistening eyes were pleading for me to say no.

"No, she doesn't hate you. I don't think she ever could." I sighed.

"Probably not, she's got such a kind heart. She is so much like our momma, ya know?" He looked down at his hands as tears overtook him. Slowly they dripped down his face.

"Once we had this foal, it was real sick, and my pa thought that we should put it out of its misery. Bella wouldn't have it. She always loved the horses and when she heard pa's plan she was furious." He smiled through his tears at his memory. "She's just so stubborn. She told him that if he was gonna kill the foal then he was gonna have to kill her too. Just imagine this tiny little thing with her hands on her hips glaring down an older version of me." He chuckled and I did too at that image.

"Well, of course he couldn't say no to her. She worked with that foal for weeks getting it healthy again. Turned out to be one of the best horses on our ranch." He sighed.

"I don't know why I was so dumb to yell at her like that. I just, I don't know. There is somethin about Rosalie…" I gave him a look and he continued. "It's not the fact that she's beautiful. I mean she is but…When she got here she looked so…broken. I just wanted to make her smile." _At least I'm not the only one who feels like that. _

"And then Bells came in yellin. I don't know. It just messed up everything I worked on while ya'll were gone. Her smile had disappeared."

"You got her to smile?" I looked at him in shock.

"Yea, I did." He smirked at me, but no sooner that is was there it had gone.

"Do ya think Bells'll ever forgive me?" He looked so sad…heartbroken. But before I could answer the door flew open and a brown headed blur ran past me.

Bella threw her arms around Emmett, who let out a grunt at the contact. She was wearing a long white night gown and her hair that was pulled back during the day, now fell in loose curls down her back.

"I'm sorry." She cried into his neck.

"No baby Bells, I'm sorry." He said kissing the top of her head. "Let me guess, you just happened to be listening?" He asked causing her to turn red.

"I-I was just, ya know, walkin to, uh, check on things…" She tried to bury her face farther into the crook of his neck.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Belly. Forgive me?" He asked. She nodded her head slightly and sniffled.

"I think it's time for bed. It's been a mighty long day. Emmett how bout you eat while I help Bella to bed? Then I'll come help you clean up and get you into some new clothes." They both nodded their heads before wishing each other goodnight. Bella kissed her brothers cheek and crawled off of him.

Without waiting I scooped her up into my arms and carried her towards her room.

"I can walk…" She stated when we entered the hallway.

"I know, but I don't mind this." I smiled as another blush crept up her face.

I walked down the hall to her room and nudged her door open and laid her on top her bed. She pushed the covers back and slid under them.

"Goodnight darlin'." I turned to leave when her hand shot out and grabbed mine, gently pulling me to sit on her bed.

"I just want to thank you…for everything. You've been so kind and generous. And yet you ask for nothin in return. You would lead the six hundred to honor." She said looking down. I don't know if she realized she was doing it, but she was playing with my hand, running her smooth fingers over the palm of my hand. It felt wonderful. And her words…I joined the army to be able to lead troops to honor. _She is truly amazing. _

"And you, darlin', are quite amazing yourself." I told her sincerely.

"Oh no, I do doubt that." She continued to play with my hand.

"That's because you don't see yourself for how amazing you truly are." I smiled at her. We sat in comfortable silence before she spoke again.

"Jasper?" Her voice was so soft I barely heard it

"Yes?"

"Do you play the guitar? I saw one in your study…" Her face tinted pink.

"Yes I do." I responded.

"Could you….Would you play for me sometime?" She asked carefully.

"I'd love to." I smiled at her, which she returned with one of her own. "Now go to sleep darlin'." I kissed her cheek softly, letting my lips linger on her soft skin for a moment.

"Goodnight Jasper." She said soft as she snuggled into her pillow.

After I left her I quickly helped Emmett clean up. I changed his bandage, much to his discomfort, but was glad to see that his wounds were healing well. I helped him go to the bathroom before putting him in bed. I then headed to the kitchen and cleaned Emmett's plates before heading to bed myself.

_What a day. I wonder what tomorrow has in store,_ I thought to myself before drifting into sleep.

**A.N. I hope you like it! Sorry for the wait! This is not Betaed so excuse anything that might be wrong. **

**Thank you to my lil sis who supports me and everything I do! She is truly amazing!**

**Thank you to all of you who alerted my story! **

**And thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! To all my reviewers! You are truly amazing and make my day!**

Shout out to: Pocahontas-005394, DamonLover1997, jtwsnw20, caspergirl217, Akirasan215, Murfdizzle, JaspersFavoriteVamp, vampiresam95, Hannah. W, tinkerbear10, soulsistersinaslan, TotallyTeamAlec, brooklynsam3, TwilightAddict71484, B. Andd, Vampi3.S3duction, SAVAGEGRACEx, and RoseTwighliterDP.

YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! 

**Please, please, PLEASE review! I want 12 again. This chapter will take longer to write because I am towards the end of my semester and have loads of work to do. Thanks! Love Ya!**

***hearts*** **Krysy**


End file.
